The Ink Is Dry
by prettylittlepetticoats
Summary: 'He awoke with a gasp that he was sure travelled across the Narrow Sea' Jon Snow lives, but as a boy in Winterfell once more. He must fight for survival, for his family and to claim his birthright. All the while he must keep his darkest secret in the shadows, whilst playing the deadliest game of all. He is a song of ice and fire, a song ready to be sung. {video game/time travel}
1. the start

**authorsnote:** I'm back!

So I've been gone for a long while, and I can only blame too things; a hella busy life & serious writers block. Seriously I have been struggling to write anything for months. But now I'm determined to get back on it! I have missed writing a great deal and cannot wait to bring some more stories to life! I have been thinking of this story idea for a while, and though I know it's been done before I'm hoping to do it with an original twist. This story will be rated T for now, as a precaution as this story will include; gore/graphic language/violence/sex etc. I may raise this to M if I feel its necessary.

So here it is, I hope you enjoy it - please review/follow/fav as all are very encouraging! Also, please do not harp on about grammar/spelling areas, I've never been amazing shakes, and my random writing schedule means taking on a beta would be nigh on impossible, if you really have an issue with a missed comma or the wrong 'where', then feel free to skip this story.

Again thanks for stopping by, and enjoy!

Song recommendations: House Stark Theme, Game of Thrones.

* * *

He awoke with a gasp he was sure was heard across the Narrow Sea.

The rush of air into his lungs was sweeter than any maidens kiss, and he vaulted up from the surface he was upon. He noted as he sat up that what had been the hard wood of a table, was now the soft feathers of bed, and as he opened his eyes, he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He blinked several times, his hands shaking by his sides.

Was this a dream?

He was in Winterfell again, in his old room, not a thing out of place since he had last been between the four walls. He was shaking as he looked around; there was the painting on the wall, a simple landscape of Winterfell that had been a 13th nameday present from his father, then on the opposite wall, another painting of he with his siblings, something his father had commissioned. Jon remembered that day, sitting still for so long whilst Lady Stark glared at him, due to his inclusion. His Father had shut her down when she had tried to ensure he was removed from the image, and thus he was smiling in the painting.

His boots were at the end of the bed, his clothes hanging in the closet opposite… it was as though nothing had changed as he heard a whine and Ghost lept onto the bed, so much smaller now, and yet clearly his loyal companion.

What had happened? The last thing Jon could recall through the murky memories was Castle Black, he reached for a robe then as his shaking continued, and he traced his fingers down his chest searching for scars that weren't present. It was then he noted a distinct lack of scars in general; where was the white line on his hip from a spar with Grenn? Where was the three circles on his shoulder from the arrows Ygritte had sunk into him? It was only then he registered … why was he focusing on the lack of scars, when he should be focusing on his body in general?

He forced himself to his feet; he was shorter by a good few inches, still tall, he had shot up fast in his youth ("Bastards grow quicker" Ser Rodrick had grumbled once), but not as tall as he had been. He still had muscle but not as much, he lacked a beard and his hair was shorter, curly still but shorter. He had lost a lot of strength, and he shook his head once more as he tugged on his robe. He was focusing on the small things, not the big question.

What the hell was he doing back here? He began to pace, glancing out the window he saw the Stark banners on the walls, his Father striding across the courtyard with Maester Luwin, Robb following behind. He felt his eyes grow misty… had it all been a dream? The things he had endured as a man of the Watch? The battles, the fights, the loss of his family? Had it been one long too real dream that he had finally woken from? It made no sense, and Jon couldn't comprehend it, he was certain he was still in some kind of shock, unable to understand what had happened to him, his mind unable to wrap around the two possibilities:

Either it had all been one long, hard dream he was glad to wake up from, or he had somehow been … sent back in time, forced back to a simpler time… perhaps to fix mistakes of the past? "That's insane" He whispered to himself, as he hurriedly went to his private bathroom to clean up, needing to keep busy to stop the violent shakes racking through his body, and in desperate need of some water on his face.

Had he been sent back? Killed by his brothers and somehow ended up back here in Winterfell? A boy once more, not a man of the Watch as he had been? It made no sense, and yet … he was thankful, thankful his Father was still alive, thankful Robb was still a boy, not a Lord burdened with decisions he couldn't make. It was then he thought of Arya, Bran, Rickon, gods even Sansa! All alive and well, and a smile managed to push through the shock on his features. Perhaps he shouldn't question whatever had happened and simply be thankful? He was home, everyone was well… should he be worrying about such a thing? Shouldn't he simply be happy?

But then, Jon had always been broody, and he couldn't help but wonder, who wouldn't? His last memory was one of betrayal by his brothers, and now he was a boy once more, not a hardened man of the watch. He was sure it had all been real; Ygritte, Sam, Pyp, Ed, Grenn… it had all felt so real, the bloodshed, Ygritte's touch… it had all been so real, and he realised with a heavy heart and even more confusion … there was no way it had all been a dream.

He spashed some water on his face and once clean he dressed quickly, breeches, socks, his boots, a black tunic and white furs over his shoulders with a black cloak hanging down. He hesitated at the door before securing his weapons belt at his waist; his sword and dagger hanging from the loops. He knew it would seem strange, carrying weapons in his home but … regardless of whether it had been a dream or not, Jon didn't feel right not having them on him. Running a hand through his hair, he made for the door, only to find it locked.

He raised an eyebrow then; the locking mechanism wasn't in use, and so he tugged again, and again, but the door remained stiffly shut. After a few more tries he kicked at it, and the wood didn't even shudder. "What the…"

Jon began but was cut off immediately by what seemed to be a flash of light. He reeled back, grabbing his dagger from his waist, drawn and ready, until the icy…somehow cold silver light dissolved to reveal something on the bed, nothing special as he walked over, dagger still in hand as he was wary. On the bed sat a book, made of worn leather, on the front was the Stark sigil; the direwolf of Winterfell, and as he flipped it over to inspect it he saw on the back, the Targaryen sigil; the three headed dragon. His brow creased then… how had this come to be here? And why was something with the Targaryen symbol on it, in Winterfell? Or more specifically, in his room?

He felt his best move was to go to his father, tell him of this (though not his possible dream, he knew it would sound insane and didn't fancy Lady Stark's glares as he tried to explain potential time travel, as he was convinced it wasn't a dream he'd endured), and so he made his way to the door, worn book in hand, but once again found it locked. He glanced at the book, then back at the door and with a sigh sat himself on the bed, evidently he wasn't leaving his room anytime soon.

"I feel like this might be the dream" He muttered to himself, and he automatically went to flip some hair out of his eyes, though none dangled down. That was one downside, he had the body of a boy again, he missed the muscle he had packed on, the strength, and he resolved that whatever was happening that is something he'd get pack; the body of the man he had become, not this greenboy he had been sent back too.

God he was getting distracted again, and so without any further ado he opened the strange book, and as he did the ink seemed to write itself across the first few pages. His eyes widened as he saw such a thing, and he wondered why (though shocked) he was taking everything so well. Perhaps after seeing white walkers come to life, the dead rise and giants march on the wall he was a bit less susceptible to being surprised? Either way, he was thankful, he was sure if this had happened to his old self he would have fainted in shock.

It was then he focused back on the book, and the scrawl now across the pages, and he felt his breath quicken as he read…

 **Welcome Jon Snow.**

 **You have FIVE lives left, as you are the PTWP you can carry on. All wounds/injuries/afflictions from the last run-through have been reset, as have all traits/statistics/perks. During the last run, you did not activate any checkpoints, (checkpoints are special areas/events that you may use to 'save' your progress, we highly recommend you use them), and thus you start once more at the beginning of the story.**

What in the ever-loving f…? What was going on? Lives, wounds, checkpoints? It was gibberish, and yet in some strange way Jon understood. In his old life, he had died, stabbed by his own brothers, was this some kind of reset? Time travel that would allow him to live out life again? It made no sense, and yet somehow it did. God his head was starting to ache. Automatically he reached out to Ghost who was still curled up on the bed next to him and ran his fingers through his fur, such a motion comforted him and he carried on reading

 **STATISTICS:**

 **Jon Snow: Level 2, (Automatic Level Up).**

 **HP: 100/100 (HP is Health, it will go down if you are injured/tired/underfed)**

 **STR: 10 (STRENGTH, how strong you are).**

 **PER: 5 (PERCEPTION, how well you perceive things).**

 **END: 10 (ENDURANCE, your level of stamina).**

 **CHA: 5 (CHARISMA, ability to charm/sway others).**

 **INT: 5 (INTELLIGENCE, including wisdom).**

 **AGI: 10 (AGILITY, your dexterity).**

 **LUC: 5 (LUCK, how lucky you are).**

 **MAG: 5 (MAGIC, your magical ability).**

 **These are your base stats (each has a potential out of 50, but do not be alarmed by low scores!) as you have been automatically levelled up to level 2, you will have the opportunity to add to these stats later.**

Okay he was nodding now, going along with it, as what other choice did he have? This was some kind of evaluation of him it seemed? Perhaps an evaluation of him? Again he was scratching Ghost at the neck, it soothed him, and he pushed on, his eyes taking in everything as he read onward.

 **Jon Snow.**

 **HERITAGE:**

 **Stark (Mother: Lyanna Stark) / Targaryen (Father: Rhaegar Targaryen)**

No! Now that gave him pause, and he automatically placed the book down, and began his pacing again. Had this book, this ... this ... magical device just revealed his parentage? Of course, he couldn't be sure until he asked his Father (and damn right he planned to, he may have the body of a boy but his mind was the man he had been in his other life, he was not some brooding scared boy anymore, and he knew he'd need to be careful not to give away his mature, developed personality; though he didn't know much about what had happened to him, he knew it was likely best to keep it from everyone else).

His mind went back to the words on the page then … so he was still a bastard he guessed, but not the bastard of Eddard Stark, instead he was the product of Rhaegar raping who he had believed to be his Aunt. He sunk to the floor then, his back hitting the wall, his head going into his hands. He felt sick, he had always wished to know of his true heritage, and … and this, was it? He was the product of kidnapping and raping? His Father was an adulterer who'd plunged the kingdoms into war, and his Mother had died because of it? He was shaking even more, and he knew after he had finished with this book he must find his Father, he needed answers.

He went to stand up, but had no need as Ghost came padding over, carrying said book in his mouth. He took it from him, and allowed Ghost to curl up in his lap. That bought a smile to his features; the Ghost he remembered was the size of a horse, hardly able to curl up across his thighs.

 **Jon Snow.**

 **HERITAGE:**

 **Stark (Mother: Lyanna Stark) / Targaryen (Father: Rhaegar Targaryen)**

 **Stark Bonuses: Resistence to cold, Ability to Warg, Special Weaponary (Greatsword, Mace, Dragonglass – all receive +10 and possibility of quests), +1 STR.**

 **Targaryen Bonuses: Resistence to fire, Ability to tame/hatch dragons, Valyrian Steel Perk (you can spot Valyrian steel with ease/you have a slightly higher chance of finding it, +10 to this skill), +2 MAG.**

 **ROYALTY BONUS:**

 **+1 CHA, as your royalty is unknown you will not receive further bonuses from this area until it is revealed.**

 **PRODUCT OF LOVE BONUS:**

 **+1 LUC, you are a product of two people in love, thus you get a small bonus.**

He took another pause then… he supposed it was true, he had discovered his heritage, but the last line stopped him and thankfully took away the sick feeling in his stomach. He was a product of love? That made no sense, he had heard the story, Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna and then raped her, leaving her to die of fever in the South. But then… who had heard that story off? Never his father, never Uncle Benjen, that was Lady Stark's story and the servants who mumbled about it. That thought caused his eyebrows to raise…was it possible he wasn't a product of rape? But a product of love? He was shaking once again, and he pulled Ghost closer, these were all questions his father would need to answer, and so he continued.

 **FURTHER HERITAGE:**

 **First Men / Valyrians.**

 **First Men bonuses: Higher respect from foreigners, Complete resistance to cold (this is void in the Lands of Always Winter), +1 END.**

 **Valyrian bonuses: General wariness from foreigners, Complete resistance to fire, Dragon taming/hatching MUCH easier, Incest is acceptable, -1 LUC.**

 **Distant Essos Heritage.**

 **Essos bonuses (distant): +1 relationship with citizens of Essos, +1 MAG.**

Again he paused then, it seemed this tool, this evaluation of him was taking everything into account. Was he still shaking? Yes. He had absorbed a lot of information and questions were flying around his head like birds. This was some kind of tool, something to help him now he had come back, he understood that. What he didn't understand was how to use it, or what he could do with it. He supposed it had been useful already, revealing his parentage, though the revelation had just bought more questions, questions he was burning to ask.

 **BASTARD STATUS:**

 **Your status as a bastard (at least in the eyes of men), means you have a lower level of respect amongst ALL nobles (except for the Dornish), but a higher level of respect among commoners/peasents.**

 **This status also means your specific relationships will be greatly affected; for example if someone despises bastards your relationship with them will be MUCH lower, but if someone tolerates bastards your relationship with them will be barely affected.**

 **This status also adds -2 CHA, but +1 PER due to your ability to go unnoticed.**

 **SECRET STATUS?:**

 **A SPECIAL QUEST WILL UNLOCK THIS SECTION.**

The sight of his bastard status bought a scowl to his lips, he despised the stain of being as such, despised how many people looked down on him for it. Naturally he thought of Lady Stark, but then his eyes widened as he realised; Lady Stark hated him believing him to be her husbands bastard, a disgrace, a sign of his dishonour … but according to this he was no such thing. Was he still a bastard? Yes, but he was not Eddard Stark's bastard. That caused his insides to tighten, and he felt a flare of rage go through him; he'd been treated like dung by Lady Stark his entire life, always excluded, picked on and put down, and the reasons behind her behaviour were false! He felt indignant then, and after his discussion with his now Uncle he would also be having a word with Lady Stark.

Again, he had to remind himself to cool his own temper. He couldn't act like the man he'd become, not when he was covering up this bizarre return to his youth.

With a deep breath, he continued on, once he had all the information, then it would be time to figure out the truth and ask his questions.

 **RELIGION, PICK ONE:**

 **(You can only pick one religion to follow, conversion is available at a higher level, but extremely difficult, thus we suggest you think carefully).**

 **You have compatibility with the following religions:**

 **The Old Gods (Mother's side).**

 **The Faith of the Seven (Father's side).**

 **Valyrian (Heritage).**

 **R'hllor (PTWP).**

He paused then for two reasons. One, he was sure he knew which one to pick immediately. Though not a deeply religious person, Jon did pray and he found comfort in the gods…or at least he had before he had grown up. As time, had gone by Jon had grown to resent the gods if anything, but he shoved that aside for now, perhaps on this new journey he could try to be closer to the gods, to guide him… though he did scoff at his own thoughts then; the gods never got involved in the business of man.

But… but hadn't they? As he read each word he was convinced that he hadn't been dreaming the life he had lived, but rather he had somehow been bought back, from death and through time. Shouldn't that make him believe there was something out there? Someone or something looking out for him? He strained then to remember those last moments, curious as to who had returned him to life, curious as to how it had been done. He strained hard, his eyes closing, his hands clutching the book, and then…

Images flashed before his eyes, his brothers sinking dagger after dagger into his chest, the look on Olly's face as he had plunged the final one into his heart. He heard the howl of a wolf, felt the ground beneath him not cold though it had every right to be. It was then more images flashed over his eyes, red hair … the lady Melissandra, the gruff voice of Ser Davos, the hard voice of Tormund's. He felt hands running over his chest, across his arms, and then booming words that screamed across his forehead

 _'The ink is dry'_

Then his eyes opened abruptly and he was back, back in his room, sat on his bed with Ghost nudging him. He placed a shaking hand onto his direwolf to calm him, and it helped calm the thudding of his own heart along with it. He felt sick, and he was shaking again, he had been bought back, and then sent back, it hadn't been a dream, and as he was calming that same icy, silver glow emitted from the book, and new words were written, but not on the page, rather in mid-air, as though the words were caught in the glow coming from the book. He watched in awe as a delicate scrawl read the following words;

 **INSIGHTS INTO THE PAST (PERK!).**

 **You have gained a new attribute.**

 **Insights into the past adds +1 INT, and allows you to study your past run-through to understand things about your life. Be wary though, the man who spends too much time in the past may fall into it completely.**

Now that was curious, he wasn't even done reading through the book and yet it seemed he had gained some skills. A small smile of sorts crept onto his features; this had to be good didn't it? As much as the images of his death had disturbed him some good had come from it. With a nod of his head, the icy silver glow had now faded, and the words disappeared and he turned back to the book.

However, before he could read any further his eyes caught that strange word again; PTWP. That was the third time it had shown up in the book! He raised an eyebrow flipping back through, before returning to the current page. There was no indication of what it could be or mean, but he would be sure to keep an eye out for it.

He went back to the book once again, his eyes flickering downward.

 **RELIGION, PICK ONE:**

 **(You can only pick one religion to follow, conversion is available at a higher level, but extremely difficult, thus we suggest you think carefully).**

 **You have compatibility with the following religions:**

 **The Old Gods (Mother's side).**

 **The Faith of the Seven (Father's side).**

 **Valyrian (Heritage).**

 **R'hllor (PTWP).**

 **These are the only religions you currently have compatibility with; unlock other religions as you explore new worlds through quests or perks. You may pick up attributes from other religions, but your key bonuses will come from the religion you publicly choose now.**

 **Bonuses are as follows;**

 **The Old Gods: Higher respect from The Faith of the Seven, Valyrian's and other religions, but disliked by followers of R'hllor. Complete health regeneration available at Weirwood trees, and the Children of the Forest/Greenseers are MUCH more likely to aid you.**

 **The Faith of the Seven: Automatically adds +1 to CHA, Allows you the option of joining the Faith Militant. Disliked by followers of R'hllor, but tolerated by followers of The Old Gods.**

 **Valyrian: High Valyrian is learnt at a significantly faster rate, Higher chance of finding Valyrian Steel. Higher chance of dragon taming/hatching, Incest is allowed, and this religion automatically grants the attribute 'Dragon Dreams' (Semi-prophetic dreams and the ability to look into your dreams for answers).**

 **R'hllor: Lower respect from those of other religions due to R'hllor's lack of religious tolerance. Much higher respect from those living in Asshai/followers of R'hllor. Automatically grants the attribute 'Look into the flames' (Can look into and understand prophecies in fire). Automatically gain +1 MAG, but -1 INT.**

He realised as he finished the page this was the first time he was being asked to do something. Furrowing his brow, he read back over. Of course, the obvious choice was the Old Gods, the religion of North-Men, his family and the religion he had been raised with. The perks seemed good as well. However, he couldn't help but cast a glance at R'hllor. If his look into the past was correct it had to be Lady Melissandra who had bought him back, and she was a red priestess of the religion … surely that made it worth considering? Still as he read over it he shook his head; he was of the North, regardless of his newly learned heritage, and he had followed the Old Gods his entire life. With a nod, he looked at the religion he intended to choose, and then he was stumped slightly … how was he supposed to pick it. With a bite down on his lip he pressed his finger to the Old Gods section and to his surprise (and relief), the same icy/silver glow emitted and suddenly the section changed;

 **RELIGION CHOSEN: THE OLD GODS.**

 **The Old Gods: Higher respect from The Faith of the Seven, Valyrian's and other religions, but disliked by followers of R'hllor. Complete health regeneration available at Weirwood trees, and the Children of the Forest/Greenseers are MUCH more likely to aid you. CHOSEN RELIGION.**

 **The Faith of the Seven: Automatically adds +1 to CHA, Allows you the option of joining the Faith Militant. Disliked by followers of R'hllor, but tolerated by followers of The Old Gods. REFUSED – ABILITY TO UNLOCK FAITH BONUSES STILL POSSIBLE THROUGH QUESTS, HOWEVER YOU HAVE GIVEN UP ALL RIGHT TO BECOME A SEPTON/JOIN THE FAITH MILITANT.**

 **Valyrian: High Valyrian is learnt at a significantly faster rate, Higher chance of finding Valyrian Steel. Higher chance of dragon taming/hatching, Incest is allowed, and this religion automatically grants the attribute 'Dragon Dreams' (Semi-prophetic dreams and the ability to look into your dreams for answers). REFUSED – ABILITY TO UNLOCK VALYRIAN BONUSES STILL POSSIBLE THROUGH QUESTS. DUE TO THE FAMOUS 'VALYRIAN RELIGIOUS TOLERANCE' THIS RELIGION HAS A SYNCRATIC ABILITY AT A HIGHER LEVEL.**

 **R'hllor: Lower respect from those of other religions due to R'hllor's lack of religious tolerance. Much higher respect from those living in Asshai/followers of R'hllor. Automatically grants the attribute 'Look into the flames' (Can look into and understand prophecies in fire). Automatically gain +1 MAG, but -1 INT. REFUSED – DUE TO R'HLLOR'S LACK OF TOLERANCE FOR OTHER RELIGIONS THE ABILITY TO GAIN R'HLLOR BONUSES IS NOW LOCKED. HOWEVER, BECAUSE YOU ARE THE PTWP YOU MAY RECEIVE SPECIFIC BONUSES FROM THIS RELIGION THROUGH SPECIAL QUESTS.**

There it was again! The strange collection of letters – PTWP. He shook his head, and turned the page, this felt like a bit too much and yet he knew he had to continue, and thus he did, confused but happy with his choice of religion.

 **YOUR CURRENTLY BASE: WINTERFELL.**

 **This gives you the following bonuses (remember, bonuses change wherever you are living in the world, you will only receive these bonuses as long as you remain where you are. Similar places have similar bonuses, but foreign places will have extremely different bonuses).**

 **Place to store items (Jon's bedroom).**

 **Bed to sleep in – due to the quality of the bed, each night you sleep in it will fully restore your health (though will not cure poisoning, or heal injuries, for this you must see a Maester or as a follower of the Old Gods go to a Weirwood tree).**

 **Ability to look into the history of the Stark's and the First Men, and the ability to gain further attributes/skills related to; The North, the Starks, the First Men.**

 **Closer relationships with the Starks/Northern families, but more distant relationships with Southerners.**

 **Current Inventory:**

 **10 gold dragons, 20 silver stags (held in coin purse).**

 **Boots (high quality).**

 **Sword (named _).**

 **Dagger (named _).**

 **A Game of Thrones (cannot be removed or destroyed).**

Jon paused once more to take stock of things. It was nice to see he got bonuses for living with the Stark's even if he wasn't officially one. It was also nice to have a rundown of his inventory (though he gathered it was just for things he was carrying). He did glance at the last item, he had never heard of such a thing before but it wasn't hard to guess what it was; the book in his hands. He nodded then, absorbing more information as he went before turning the page, his eyebrows shooting up and a smile creeping onto his features as he read over the next section.

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

 **Attributes are special perks you may gain through levelling up, completing specific quests, levelling up your combat abilities, randomly or through reading 'special' books. You start with 0 but may pick 3 from the following 6 to add. Perks can be random/come from heritage/religion/status. Your first perks are available from the latter 3. Also be aware, not all perks will show up, better perks become available as you level up.**

 **Walk with direwolf's (First Men perk), +5 relationship with ALL direwolf's, Higher ability of warging with direwolf's, +10 to 'animal knowledge' and +20 to warging.**

 **Fly with dragons (Valyrian perk), +5 relationship with ALL dragons, -5 relationship with all other creatures. +10 to magic knowledge, +5 to animal knowledge.**

 **Speak the tongue (Valyrian perk), +50 to high Valyrian speaking/reading/writing (making you competent in all areas), +10 relationship with other Valyrians.**

 **Accepting your status (Bastard perk), -1 CHA, +1 PER, -20 relationship with those who do not tolerate bastards, +5 relationship with those who do.**

 **The faces (Old Gods perk), +2 INT, +1 MAG, Ability to warg into Weirwood trees to understand the past (though this is a GREAT drain on health), -5 relationship with followers of other religions.**

 **Home is the heart (Winterfell perk), Unlock the map of the North, including quest icons, valyrian steel spots and 'danger' areas.**

 **A home away from home (Valyrian perk), Unlock the map of Valyria, including quest icons, valyrian steel spots, dragon dens and 'danger' areas. This will also unlock the SPECIAL QUEST: THE DOOM.**

As he looked over the attributes he didn't even take a moment to be surprised, instead he felt excitement! He could get any of these! He glanced then at how many he could choose; three. With a nod his eyes began to scroll over each one in turn.

The first to be picked was 'Walk with direwolf's' he glanced at Ghost then with a smile, of course he'd pick a skill that helped him with his ever faithful companion. He ignored the dragon one completely, he may have been half dragon, but what use were dragons? Though not gone from the world, he only knew of three, three that were no use to him, all bonded to the Targaryen girl across the Narrow sea, the one they'd heard whispers about even as far North as the Wall. That was enough to distract him, he had a living family member left on his Fathers side … Daenerys he'd heard her be called, his Aunt. It was then he remembered too, he had Aemon, alive again at Castle Black and his Grandfather. By gods, he'd spent years with the man and never realising…but now he knew.

He had family from his Father's side and his Mother's. A feeling of warmth blossomed in him then, he wasn't as isolated as he had thought, he knew his Mother … well he may never have known her in person but he'd heard small stories about her, and it made him smile, the idea that he know knew some things about his Mother, it was better than nothing.

With a shake of his head he went back to his choices, and after selecting 'Walk with direwolf's' and disregarding the dragon perk he moved on, though he understood that 'Speak the tongue' and 'Accepting your status' could be useful, he was drawn more to 'The faces', another religious perk that seemed too good to be true, and then finally 'Home is the heart' seemed the obvious choice, as he felt he'd have no need to go to Valyria. With a nod he selected those three; 'Walk with direwolf's', 'The faces', and 'Home is the heart'. He tapped them as he had when choosing a religion and with that same icy blue glow they were 'Unlocked', the rest were greyed out with a small lock symbol by them, though as he read the last words on the page, he realised he could still get those attributes, but only when he earned 'perk points' or unlocked them randomly or through quests.

It seemed he was figuring this whole thing out, and quickly he did a mental run through in his head, he had base stats enhanced by his heritage, religion and attributes, and he could unlock further attributes to raise his stats and give him bonuses. He could also randomly achieve further stats and bonuses, and through quests. With a nod (and trying not to contemplate how strange it all was), he turned to the last few pages.

 **Jon Snow**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **Level 2: 0/1000XP**

 **BASE STATS:**

 **STR: 11**

 **PER: 6**

 **END: 11**

 **CHA: 4**

 **INT: 8**

 **AGI: 10**

 **LUC: 5**

 **MAG: 9**

 **You may place twenty points in any areas, and you will be able to do this again as you level up (levelling up can be done through completing quests), also as you level up you have the option to add ten points to 'GENERAL' skills for each point you could add to BASE STATS. Thus for each level you can add 10 points to BASE STATS, or 100 points to GENERAL SKILLS (or any mixture as you wish).**

He nodded then, and immediately went about adding to each one. Since he maxed out at 50 for each one, he immediately went to strength and rounded it up to 20, hopefully getting him somewhere near where he had been…though he still had to be careful, he had to act as if he were still a boy, though in his mind he was a man grown.

So, he bought strength up by 9, leaving him 11 points. Immediately 2 went in intelligence, followed by 4 in endurance, that only left him 5 points, and with a small sigh he placed 4 into perception, and 1 into charisma to bring it back up. He was annoyed he couldn't add to agility, and he couldn't help but wish he had a way of re-distributing points, after all, what was the point in having magic so high? With a shake of his head he placed the points in, the icy light tingling over him again as he did so, and the stats thus changed.

 **STR: 20**

 **PER: 10**

 **END: 15**

 **CHA: 5**

 **INT: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **LUC: 5**

 **MAG: 9**

With a nod, he did feel a twinge of annoyance at his low charisma levels and low agility, but he resolved to get them all up, though his main focus was improving his combat ability again, he still had the training, and the experience but he didn't have the body nor strength of the man who'd killed wildlings, thens and white walkers.

Again he flipped the page, and as expected there were his 'General' skills, it seemed he couldn't add to these now, but it was nice to get a view, and his confidence did pick up as he saw the 'Combat' section.

 **GENERAL SKILLS:**

 **These are your points in areas you have explored, and more will be shown as you develop more skills. These ARE NOT the same as attributes, as they are all available to you, some just won't show up until you use them (for example, the hunting skill won't show up unless you go on a hunt).**

 **These skills can be heightened by practicing in the certain area/bonuses from attributes/levelling up and using skill points or certain quests.**

 **Be aware all skills are out of a possible /100.**

 **General Knowledge:**

 **Animal Knowledge: 20**

 **Warging: 20**

 **Skinchanging: 0**

 **Magical Knowledge: 20**

 **Knowledge of Westeros:**

 **The North: 50 (Map of the North Unlocked)**

 **The South: 20 (Map Locked – See Quest 'Journey below the Neck')**

 **Beyond The Wall: 40 (Map Locked past Castle Black)**

 **The Iron Islands: 25 (Map Locked)**

 **Knowledge of Essos:**

 **The Free Cities: 30 (Map Locked)**

 **Valyria: 15 (Map Locked - Ability to unlock with perk 'A home away from home')**

 **Slavers Bay: 5 (Map Locked)**

 **Eastern Essos: 10 (Map Locked)**

 **Knowledge of Other Areas:**

 **Summer Isles: 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Sothoryos: 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Ulthos: 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Languages:**

 **Common Tongue -**

 **Reading: 70**

 **Writing: 65**

 **Talking: 80**

 **High Valyrian -**

 **Reading: 0**

 **Writing: 0**

 **Talking: 5**

 **Combat Knowledge:**

 **Sword: 60**

 **Dagger: 50**

 **Greatsword: 20**

 **Valyrian Steel Sword: 70**

 **Bow and arrow: 40**

 **Dragonglass weapons: 10**

 **Mace: 10**

 **Hand to hand combat: 40**

 **Shield usage: 35**

 **Armour wearing: 50**

 **Horse riding: 60**

 **Jousting: 10**

His eyes scanned over the area and he couldn't help but feel better. He had been annoyed at his low scores, and yet it seemed he was doing better than he thought! He had 70/100 with Valyrian Steel! (He was guessing because of his extensive use with Longclaw). It was strange it seemed though his specific stats hadn't carried over, some of his skills had. He shook his head; it was confusing to think about, and yet it seemed this new 'play-through' or whatever it had called itself, it had considered his past life, just not in the areas he needed most such as strength.

Still he was pleased, and it seemed he was at the end of the book. As he shut it he heard a click and immediately walked to the door. It swung open with ease and he nodded… it was time to go and see his father, it was time to get answers to his questions, but before he could step a foot over the door, the same icy light hit the book and he quickly reached for it, and opened it to a new page that read 'Quests'.

 **QUESTS.**

 **Complete Quest's to gain XP to level up, and to unlock attributes and special skills.**

 **Failure** **of Quest's may lead to negative outcomes, be sure to consider deeply before accepting the Quest.**

 **You currently have (3!) possible quests;**

 **An Uncle's Wisdom.**

 **Talk to your Uncle Eddard about your parentage.**

 **Success: 500XP and a !special item.**

 **Failure: -1 INT.**

 **Your Mother.**

 **Visit your Mother's statue in the Crypt's.**

 **Success: 100XP.**

 **Failure: No Consequence.**

 **Defeat Robb in a fight.**

 **Success: 100XP, 5 Gold Dragons.**

 **Failure: -5 Gold Dragons.**

With a nod, he tucked the book into the inner pocket of his cloak but only after selecting the quest to speak to his Uncle (it was odd to call him that), since he figured he was going to do it anyway...why not gain some experience from it? And so, with a deep breath, he secured his weapons belt and stepped out of his room. Quest or no, he needed to speak with his Uncle. His mind was still processing all that had happened, but at the front of his mind were burning questions, and they took precedence over anything else.

* * *

Tada!

So as I said not the most original storyline but I'm excited to try it and give it my own twist! I worked hard to make it different from others, though there cant help but be overlap (I took a lot of the framework from fallout 3). I do hope you enjoyed it, and again please review! I would love to hear your thoughts.

Also in case it wasn't clear enough; Jon remembers his old life (yes he did time travel), but is confused about his situation and not processing everything, also though he is shocked, this man has battled ice zombies and seen giants, he's a little more hardened to life and accepting of magic than he was before. I also wanted to make it clear, he has the mind of the man killed (i.e. a fully grown man, commander of the nights watch), but the body of the 17 year old in Winterfell, thus things are going to be weird for him.

Regardless, I've already started on the next chapter & am hoping to have it up soon. Also to those who've read my other fics - I'm currently halfway through an update to 'Journey' and have the framework for the next chapter of 'A Wolf Among Thorns'. So thank you for reading and see you soon!


	2. the revelations

**authorsnote:** hello all! So though this was not updated as swiftly as I had hoped, here it is! It was a little hard to write, as I'm trying to double check for inconsistencies. I also want to say a huge thank you to all those who read/reviewed/faved/followed the first chapter! It's amazing to see such a positive response and has inspired me to really keep this fic going. I've had a few questions about pairings for this fic, and trust me there will be one main jon pairing, and a few other minor pairings, unfortunately they will not be revealed yet!

Also I wanted to clear something up - this is time travel but Jon remembers his past life per say. Thus in his mind he is still like the man he had grown to be (i.e. to season 6 before his death), his body is just that of the boy who left winterfell in season 1. Thus his personality will be different than it was at the start of the show/books!

Anyways, thanks for reading again, please follow/fav/review and more importantly enjoy!

Song recommendations: Jon Snow's Theme - Game of Thrones

* * *

The second he stepped from his room he paused once more, it took him a moment to realise why he had stopped, with Ghost at his heel. Consciously he went to brush his hand over his direwolf's fur, and yet he found his hand running through air. Of course, Ghost wasn't tall enough anymore, it was all beyond confusing, trying to adjust to the past, a life he had already lived.

Still, he had stopped for a reason. He was quick in adjusting his furs and then opening the book once more. Quickly he went to the 'quests' section, and selected the top two; visiting his Mothers statue and confronting his Father. He knew the latter was more important and yet he couldn't help but head toward the crypts first. He had just found out his heritage… it only felt right to go to the crypts first, and pay his respects.

With a nod to himself, he made his way out of the corridors of his room; his room was by itself closer to the armoury and tucked away, his siblings had a wing to themselves, but he had not been granted such an honour. With a smile, he remembered his childhood, when he had slept in Robb's room so they could stay up late together, however Lady Stark had soon put a stop to that.

Once again he felt his anger bubble up at the idea of his Fa...Uncle's wife. All his life he had been treated with contempt, with anger by her and it was completely unjustified! He was not the symbol of her husband's disgrace, but if anything, the symbol of her husband's honour. He had taken Jon in, taken him in to avoid any danger that could befall him. Jon understood that now, his Uncle had been keeping his heritage secret yes, but Jon guessed it was to save him. He was half Targaryen after all, and that was a dangerous thing to be, particularly in a Baratheon led Westeros.

Suddenly Jon's eyes widened as he realised the date, judging by Ghost's size, and as he passed the kitchens he saw the calendar on the wall … it was only a few weeks until the King was due in Winterfell. The King…another realisation hit Jon then, the King had been his Father's murderer. It was all so hard to take in, to try and understand. It had been easier being the bastard of Ned Stark! But no, he shook his head to himself as he hurried across the courtyard, his head down; he knew who his Mother had been now, knew his true heritage, he wouldn't give that up for anything.

Still, the anger was there, and again Jon schooled himself to be careful. He may have looked like the boy he had been but he still had the mind of the man he'd become, he had to be careful to keep his temper in check. With a grunt, he made his way into the crypts, his hand holding his sword at his side... he had to be more careful to conceal his changed personality, lest he awaken any suspicion, or arouse any worries surrounding him. Still, it was difficult not to go ranting into his Uncle's room, yes his Uncle had likely been protecting him, as a half Targaryen he would have likely been killed by Robert, as a threat to the Throne and a symbol of the family he had hated. After all he'd heard the stories about the Targaryen children (and with another burst of anger he realised his half-siblings), butchered and laid before the Throne. No, his Uncle had been protecting him, and yet it barely made such a truth easier to swallow.

All his life he'd been a second-class citizen, and though yes he was still a bastard, he wasn't the symbol of Eddard Stark's disgrace. He had to take a deep breath then as he walked further into the crypts, the candles flickering and sending shadows up the walls. He would banish this from his mind for now, or at least try, he would confront his Uncle later… for now, he had something else to do.

It didn't take him long to find her statue, and as he stepped in front of it he felt tears prick at his eyes. She was beautiful, his Uncle had barely spoken of her but when he had he had spoken of her beauty, and the statue captured that. The candles around her were flickering, and on her palm, was a winter rose, curled in and dying, but there all the same. Jon couldn't help but feel tears prick at his eyes; here she was, his Mother, the woman he'd been searching for his entire life. She was here, and yet she was nothing but bones lying beneath the earth, a statue the representation of her. The tears did more than prick then, as he felt wetness on his cheeks, and once they began he found them difficult to stop.

And so, in the loneliness of the crypt he sobbed, he sobbed not just for the Mother he'd never known, but for all he had lost in his past life; not just his siblings, but Ygritte, his Brothers. He sobbed for the life he had lived, the life he had been taken away from; he knew that with his time travel his life would be different, any decision he made would change all that happened… even just finding out his heritage and his intention to confront his Uncle with it would change everything. Would he ever get to meet Ygritte? Or laugh with Sam? Spar with Gren? Teach Pyp how to hold a shield? Tears trickled down his cheeks as he thought of the life he had lost, and for over an hour Jon remained in the crypts, kneeling before his Mother's statue, Ghost at his side, and he let the tears consume him.

* * *

After some time, Jon managed to rise, his hands shaking. As he did, he felt warmth against his chest and realised the book was heating gently, he opened it and the silver glow was shining once more, as words decorated the air before him.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Your Mother.**

 **Visit your Mother's statue in the crypts.**

 **Reward: 100XP**

 **Current XP: 100/1000**

He nodded to himself then, before slipping the book back into the inner pocket of his furs. He wiped at his eyes, and gently rested his hands atop the stone palm that represented his Mother. "I'll visit again" He spoke gently, before turning away, adjusting his furs, his hand back on the sword at his waist, Ghost following behind without a sound.

He appeared in the courtyard again, and realised just how long he had been down in the crypts. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light, and he realised he had missed breakfast. Not that he was hungry, he had too much going on in his head to want food. Still, he was late, and as he looked around he knew his siblings… or rather cousins, would be in their lessons, as he should be. That was good, it meant his Uncle would be in his study and as much as he wished to see his cousins alive and well, first he had to sort out his current situation.

And so, he strode towards his Uncle's study with determination, he only paused outside for a moment as a thought dawned on him … how was he to explain his new found information? He had one hand ready to knock when he realised he'd need an explanation. For a moment, he wracked his brains, but was instantly distracted as he heard voices behind the wood.

 _"Has anyone seen him?"_ It was his Uncle's voice, sounding strained, even worried, and as he heard Lady Stark scoff in response it wasn't hard to guess who they were talking about.

 _"No, and good riddance"_ Of course it was about him, and Jon felt that anger bubble up again, his hand clenching around his sword (it felt odd to have castle forged steel at his hip, when he was so used to longclaw, with a pang of regret he realised he was likely to see that sword again).

He suddenly felt the warmth again and silently retrieved the book from his inner pocket. There words appeared in front of him once more, and settled in ink on the pages of the book under quests.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **New Quest: Obtain a Valyrian Steel sword.**

 **The possible sword's you may obtain are as follows;**

 **Longclaw – Quest: The Nights Watch!**

 **Dark Sister – Quest: Egg.**

 **Blackfyre – Quest: The Essos Merchant.**

 **Reward: A Valyrian Steel sword, and +10 to Valyrian Steel skill, +10 reputation with all people (excluding pacifists), +1000 XP.**

 **Failure: -20 to Valyrian Steel skill, -1 AGI, -1 LUC.**

 **This is an active quest; active quests are ongoing and do not have to be selected, thus they are hard to fail. Failure will only be determined if the quest becomes impossible to achieve.**

His eyebrows raised as he read over the chunk of writing; the failures seemed awful, and yet the success was great. He knew it would feel odd fighting with castle forged steel again, and hadn't something earlier in the book said he would have a higher chance of finding Valyrian steel? Quickly he flipped back, and noted; his Targaryen heritage meant he had a higher chance, and he had unlocked the map of the North with the attribute – 'Home is the heart' which allowed him to see Valyrian steel spots. He realised he hadn't looked at the map, but he had no time for that now, and he placed the book away. True this was an important quest, but he could study it later, now he had more pressing matters.

Again, he turned to knock on the door, but once more paused as he heard the conversation continuing.

 _"Cat, I know you don't like having him…"_ He heard his Uncle begin again (it still felt strange to call him that), but he was cut off swiftly by the angry voice of Lady Stark.

 _"You are damn right I don't want him here! He is the product of your deceit, your collusion with some southern woman!"_ She hissed at him, and Jon felt that was enough, before another word was heard the anger inside him bubbled up even further, and he couldn't stop himself. He immediately shoved open the door and walked (or stormed would be the better word) inside, a sullen glare on his face, his hand still gripping the hilt of his sword.

He saw Lady Stark turn, the glare on her face only strengthening, and then anxiety crossing her features as she saw what his hand gripped. His Uncle turned too, and relief was on his features, before worry became the primary emotion.

That wasn't what he noticed first though. No, what he noticed were what appeared to be shimmering lights emitting from both his Uncle and Lady Stark. Silver light was above their heads, and on the silver light came bold writing. His eyes widened as he quickly read above them, realising quickly it was to do with the book. It was the same silver light, and the writing was in the same script, only bolder and so easily read.

 **Player!**

 **Eddard Stark.**

 **Your Uncle.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: 50/100.**

 **Player!**

 **Catelyn Stark (nee Tully)**

 **Your Aunt.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: -60/100**

He took in the information quickly, first he wondered why he couldn't see their levels, and then just as quickly as the thought came to mind, he felt his book warm at his chest again. Since he was unable to open it now, instead the silver light came in front of him, and the worlds appeared again – evidently the book would have him read the alert whether it was convenient for him or not.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **New Quest: Understanding the Rise.**

 **Reach Level 5 to unlock player's levels.**

 **Reward: You can see any players level (unless they are hidden for a specific reason), +50 XP.**

 **Failure: Players levels will remain hidden to you.**

He nodded then – it seemed hard to fail such a quest, after all he had to do was level up. Still, that wasn't a big concern now, quickly the light and words disappeared, and his eyes flickered up again to look at his Uncle and Lady Stark, both of whom were looking at him directly. The light remained above their heads, and though he was pleased with the level of relationship he had with his Uncle, he was surprised his relationship with Lady Stark was so low. But of course, she thought him to be her husband's bastard, she had no idea about the truth. He realised then, it would be best to confront his Uncle in front of Lady Stark – perhaps then she'd stop trying to get rid of him, and treat him with less blatant hostility. As he focused his mind, the shining light and the words disappeared (thankfully, he found it rather distracting).

"Jon, where have you been?" He spoke in a quiet voice, and he watched as Lady Stark crossed her arms, "And why are you carrying weapons? You're missing your lessons, were you hunting?" He was jerked from his thoughts by his Uncle's words.

"Let him hunt" Lady Stark interjected again, "He has no need for lessons in how to become a Lord"

Jon managed with great restraint to ignore his Uncle's wife, and turn to Eddard Stark. He looked at that kind but hard face, the face he'd believed to be his Father's for years, and again despite knowing why his Father had hidden his heritage, despite understanding in some way, he still felt deceived and let down.

"No, I was not hunting" He said simply, as he knew if he began his tirade he would be unable to stop, and with some sense he felt it was better to approach the situation calmly. "U..Father I need to talk to you about something of importance" He said simply, he saw his Uncle glance at Lady Stark, and yet it seemed she would not move unless told and held her ground, good, again Jon wanted her to know.

"What is it Jon?" He spoke quietly, and Jon could see the worry on his face as he asked such a question.

"Who's my Mother?" He asked, taking a step forward. Not even sparing his Uncle's wife a glance, instead he kept his eyes on his Uncle, and he saw doubt and worry flicker in his gaze.

"Jon, now is hardly…"

"Now is the time" He cut him off, used to hearing such a phrase, "I need you to tell me" He paused then, unsure how to carry on, but he took a deep breath, he knew just asking would get him nowhere, and so with a plunge he spoke again, "I know you're not my Father" He said simply, and he heard Lady Stark gasp, his Father's eyes widen, and he knew the book was right; the guilt, the worry and the undeniably fear in Eddard Stark's eyes was obvious.

"Caitlyn, you need to leave" He spoke through gritted teeth, and strode around to his desk, he sat down behind it, and interlocked his hands. "Now" He said simply, and he saw Lady Stark glare at her husband, but she did not move.

"No, what is the boy talking about?! I will not be deceived!" She said, the anger evident on her face.

"The boy is right here, and Uncle" He said the last word intentionally, and he swore he saw Eddard Stark almost crumple before him, his head going to his hands, "Let her stay, perhaps if she knows she won't treat me like the dirt on her shoe" He knew he was speaking boldly, and the surprise on Lady Stark's face as she looked at him was evident, but he ignored it.

"Fine" His Uncle spoke again, and he looked up to indicate to the two chairs in front of him. "Sit, both of you, but what I say does not leave this room, do you understand?" He did not raise his voice, and yet the tone of his voice indicated he would not be challenged or questioned.

And so, Jon took a seat moving it away from Lady Stark. Again, he saw the surprise on her features – it wasn't hard to guess where that came from. No doubt she was shocked he was standing up for himself. It felt good to do so, even though he knew it was suspect.

"Ned just tell us" Lady Stark spoke softly to her husband, and she saw his Uncle glance at her before finally he turned his full attention to Jon.

"How did you find out?" Was all he asked, and Jon realised he needed an explanation. Initially he thought about showing him the book, but no, it was too much – he didn't want to be sent to the Citadel to be studied alongside mad men, and he knew the book would be taken as his own ramblings. No, it was his secret, but that meant he needed another excuse.

For a moment, he wracked his brain, and then it came to him like a bolt of lightning, and he stood up from his chair, and made his way over to the fire.

Sure, he hadn't tested it, but the book had said he was fire resistant due to his Targaryen and Valyrian heritage; the book had been right about everything else. Surely it would be right about this too? With a deep breath, he removed his glove and bought his bare right hand to the flames, crouching down to ensure his Father and Lady Stark could see.

"What are you doing?!" Lady Stark cried out, and he heard her stand from her chair. His Uncle too was on his feet, but he raised a hand to stop them approaching, and instead he plunged his hand into the naked flames.

With a sigh of relief, there was nothing – it felt warm yes, but his hand simply moved in the fire, as he flexed his fingers, and yet no burns appeared, no skin peeled off. His hand remained resistant, and he was amazed as he watched the flames dance around his skin. He thought back then, to his previous life; he remembered two occasions, once when he and Robb had snuck down to the kitchens to find Sansa and Arya attempting to make lemon cakes. The girls had burned their fingers trying to pull the tray from the oven. Robb had gone looking for some oven mitts, but had been unable to find them. He and Robb had then agreed to pull it out together, to lessen the burns. Robb's fingers had been burnt as well, but Jon's? There had been nothing on his fingers, nothing at all. He had hidden it, not wanting to raise questions, and had quickly forgotten about it; presuming he'd grabbed a cold bit of the tray…but apparently, he had been wrong.

He then thought again of when the Wight had attacked Lord Commander Mormont. Jon had thrown a lantern at it, killing it instantly, and yet he had suffered no burns then, only cuts from the jagged edges of the steel. Again, he hadn't questioned it, presuming the outside of the cage was cold due to the atmosphere… and yet that wasn't the case. Good god, he was transfixed on the flames, thinking of the past when he heard his Father growl behind them.

"God damn Targaryens" He grumbled before sitting back down. Lady Stark was looking at Jon in amazement, and so he stood, pulled his glove back on, only to find holes appear in the leather; he realised then, he may not have felt the hot, but his hand was still scalding, and thus he placed his glove down and sat back down, holding the boiling but uninjured hand in front of him.

"This is how you found out?" His Uncle spoke, and Jon could only nod before Eddard reached under his desk. He poured three drinks out of a dusty bottle, and Jon realised it was whisky, a hardened Northern drink. Jon took his cup and took a sip, the alcohol warming his insides. He noticed his Uncle down his in one, and Lady Stark sip at hers as well, her eyes still wide, and yet it seemed she was speechless.

"Okay, I will tell you both, but you must keep it to yourself do you understand? If anyone were to find out…" He shook his head then, "This is serious, Jon you cannot tell anyone, not Robb, not Arya, no one, the same goes for you Cat" Lady Stark only nodded as did Jon, and then Lord Stark continued.

"Jon, you are right, you are not my son" He heard Lady Stark gasp again, and Jon ignored her, finding it beyond irritating but feeling it was best to keep his mouth shut, "You are my nephew, you are the son of my sister, Lyanna" Jon let out a sigh of relief as he heard the truth, and it was his turn to bury his head in his hands.

"But that doesn't explain the…" Lady Stark began but then her eyes widened and again she was on her feet, as it all came together for her. It was clear she had figured it out as she whispered the next two words "Rhaegar Targaryen"

His Uncle ignored his wife again then and came around the table, as Jon felt a hand placed on his shoulder, "Yes, Lyanna was your Mother, Rhaegar your Father, but it is not as the stories say Jon" He said quietly, and Jon looked up at his Father then who was crouching down in front of him. "He loved her, and she loved him" He heard Lady Stark let out a sob, and she quickly left the room, she was ignored, Eddard was paying full attention to his nephew.

"They loved one another?" Jon said, his voice quiet, and he was met with a nod from his Uncle.

"They did, and by god she loved you, she loved you so much" He saw tears appear in his Uncle's eyes then, "I promised to take care of you, to hide you, or you would have been slaughtered as a babe, I know I robbed you of so much, your name, your heritage, your birth right, but I did it all to protect you, I promise"

That puzzled Jon, and though tears were biting at his eyes, he managed to focus, "My birth right? Regardless of who my parents are, I have no birth right, I'm still a bastard"

"No Jon, you're not" His Uncle spoke gravely, before standing to his feet and turning back to his desk to pour himself another drink.

As he turned away, he felt the warmth at his chest again, and once more the silver light appeared in front of him, but the words were more a shock than anything else he'd discovered.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **An Uncle's Wisdom.**

 **Talk to your Uncle Eddard about your parentage.**

 **Reward: 500XP and your SPECIAL STATUS! is now unlocked.**

 **SPECIAL STATUS:**

 **HEIR STATUS:**

 **As the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, you will receive bonuses equal to the level of 'notoriety' i.e. you will get more bonuses, the more people who know your status.**

 **Because currently your status is hidden, you receive smaller bonuses.**

 **Bonuses: +1 CHA, +1 LUC, +20 relationship with those who know your status. Higher respect from all nobles and commoners. Much lower relationship with other claimants to the Iron Throne.**

 **This unlocks** t **he Quest: Claim what is yours.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **New Quest: Claiming your right.**

 **Claim your ancestors throne, the Iron Throne for yourself.**

 **Reward: +5000XP, +5 CHA, +5 INT, +5 LUC, Special Status fully unlocked, the crown of Aegon Targaryen will be yours.**

 **Failure: -10 LUC, You will be branded a bastard forever and your claim on the Throne will be lost.**

 **This is an active quest; active quests are ongoing and do not have to be selected, thus they are hard to fail. Failure will only be determined if the quest becomes impossible to achieve.**

It was almost too much to take in, and as the words disappeared he felt sick to his stomach. He felt like he was going to fall over, and he did feel dizzy, his Uncle turning back to him only made it worse, and he felt he was seeing double.

"Jon?" His uncle had placed down his drink and looked concerned, Jon could see two of him now, and his eyes widened further before darkness took over, and he hit the floor with a smack.

* * *

He awoke not much later, though he knew some time had passed. He was no longer in his Father's study, but rather back in his room, lying in bed. He was also stripped down to his breeches and simple tunic, and as his eyes opened he saw his Uncle, Maester Luwin, and for some reason Lady Stark stood at the end of his bed. He adjusted to the light and a groan left his lips, bringing the three adults attention to him. He sat up then, raising a hand to his head. He felt a lump on the side of it, clearly he'd hit the floor harder than he thought.

He looked up at them then, and once again the silver light was present, but this time just above Maester Luwin and Lady Stark, he strained to read it, as his eyes felt a bit fuzzy.

 **Player!**

 **Maester Luwin**

 **The Maester of Winterfell.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: 20/100**

Well it was nice to know he was in the positive with Maester Luwin. He wondered then why Lady Stark's was showing again, his eyes widening as he realised why as he read over the words above her head once more.

 **Player!**

 **Catelyn Stark (nee Tully)**

 **Your Aunt.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: -10/100**

Well that was a significant difference. He looked at her then, and noticed she avoided his gaze. He couldn't tell why but he was sure he saw shame in her expression. His mind wandered then, and he remembered the part in the book about his bastard status, evidently his Uncle had explained the truth to his wife, hence the significant change in relationship with her.

It didn't change too much though, Jon still felt hostile towards her; how could he not? She had treated him like rubbish his entire life! He sensed he'd be getting an apology from her soon, and though he'd accept it, he couldn't imagine them ever having any kind of relationship.

"Jon are you alright?" His Father said, his voice gentle as he moved around the side of the bed to look down at him.

"Yes U..Father" He said, shooting a glance toward Maester Luwin.

"Don't worry Jon, I told the good Maester, now four people in the world know, well five if you include Howland Reed" Eddard said, his expression still strained, as he glanced at his wife, again her expression was one of shame and embarrassment.

"He did tell me, and it explain your state" Maester Luwin said, moving forward to place a hand on Jon's forehead, he nodded as he let go. "Fainted from shock, as I'm sure anyone would in your position" He said with a nod, "Still that lump is nasty, you'll need a day's bed rest"

It was then he saw the silver light again, and yet he didn't feel the warmth. With panic, he glanced around and saw the book on the bedside table. He didn't pick it up, as the words appeared in front of him again – gods he was becoming used to it.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The** **Old Gods.**

 **Use the Weirwood tree to heal for the first time.**

 **Success: 100XP, full health restored.**

 **Failure: One day's bed rest.**

Well that sorted that at least, and yet there was still so much left unsorted.

"Uncle" He said, straining as he fully sat himself up, "What did you mean? When you said I wasn't a bastard?"

It was then his Uncle sat down on the bed next to him, his face was weathered, grey peppered his hair, and yet he was still in his prime. He didn't look it now though, he looked tired, drained and Jon again felt a pang of guilt for putting him in that position. He remained silent, until his Uncle spoke, his tone filled with pain; evidently this was not a tale he wished to retell.

"Your Mother and Father were wed in a secret ceremony, in Dorne" He said, and Jon was sure he would faint again. Still he gripped the sheets tightly and nodded, though he didn't say a word as his Uncle continued, "Rhaegar set aside Elia for Lyanna, and they married, and then she had you"

"How did…" He began, but his Uncle cut him off immediately.

"She died giving birth to you" He said, tears evident in his gaze again, "On her deathbed I promised I'd protect you, conceal you from Robert, and raise you myself" He nodded then, "That is why I kept all of this from you, to keep my promise to your Mother"

"I'm not a bastard?" He said, his voice so quiet he wasn't sure he'd be heard, it was also thick with tears, and he wasn't ashamed as they ran down his face.

"No, you're not" His Uncle said, reaching out to take Jon's hand in his own, "Your Mother named you Jaehaerys Targaryen, after the longest ruling Targaryen monarch, and..technically speaking you'd be the heir to the Iron Throne" He said, shaking his head then; evidently he had never wanted this truth to come to light, especially not the last part, with all the implications.

Jon couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. First he had found out about his parentage which had been enough to knock anyone to the floor, but now he was finding out he wasn't a bastard… he was royalty. Sure, the book had told him as much, but to hear it confirmed by his Uncle…it was too unbelievable. He had thought himself a lowly bastard of the North, and yet he wasn't, technically he should be sat on the Iron Throne. The thought terrified him.

"So now you know" His Uncle said, his tone filled with grief, "Your Mother was my sister, Lyanna, and your Father was Rhaegar Targaryen, he.."

"No" Jon said, looking across at his Uncle then, the man who may not have been his Father in blood, and who Jon may now call Uncle in his mind, but would always be his Father regardless. Blood didn't matter now, Eddard Stark had raised him, gave him a place in his household, defied conventions in raising his supposed bastard alongside his trueborn children, and barely treating them differently. Rhaegar Targaryen was his Father by blood yes, but Eddard Stark his Uncle was his Father in name. "I may call you Uncle now, but I will always consider you my Father" He said, his tone stronger now.

He wasn't expecting a hug, and yet as his Uncle gruffly pulled him into one, Jon gladly accepted it. He didn't want to cry, and yet the sob left his lips before he could stop it. He heard the other two occupants leave the room, and it was just the two of them, holding onto one another before Jon pulled back to wipe at his eyes.

"I'm glad to know" He said with a nod, and his Uncle nodded back.

"I'm glad you do too, but Jon" Ned paused then, to gather his thoughts it seemed before continuing, "You cannot tell anyone, not at all, do you understand? I've spoken to Cat and she understands, she'll treat you better now, and you'll be fine to stay in Winterfell, perhaps we'll sort out something for you when you're older but thats all we can do" His tone was serious now, and he was looking at Jon with intensity in his gaze, "Make no mistake, if the wrong person finds out about your heritage you will be in grave danger. You are a threat to the Throne, a threat to Robert, the Lannister's, to everyone" He said as he gripped Jon's hands in his own, "You must not tell anyone, not even your cousins, and you must not call me Uncle in public do you understand? You must not slip up, the danger is too severe"

"I know" He said, and as much as he wished it were otherwise, he knew things had to remain the same. He couldn't hardly go about shouting he was the Heir to the Iron Throne, or that he was not really a bastard. It would cause too much trouble.

But then he thought of the book on the bedside cabinet, he thought of all it had revealed and the quest he had been given. Evidently things wouldn't remain the same, they couldn't, not anymore, and again with a pang he thought of Ygritte... they would never get to meet now most likely... though he still had the option of joining the black. He was yanked from his thoughts by his Uncle shaking his shoulders, and he turned back to him.

"I'm serious Jon, promise me" Eddard said, his eyes wide with fear now, "Promise me"

"I promise" He said, and he saw reassurance wash over his Uncle's expression. Jon nodded; for now, he would keep such a promise, for he would not endanger himself or his family, that was the promise he made himself.

And yet, he could not promise to keep himself hidden forever. He thought of the quest in his book; 'Claiming Your Right', Jon had never been ambitious, and yet he had a fire in him he hadn't before. And so, though he promised, he rephrased it in his head.

 _'I promise to never allow my heritage to bring you harm'_

That would have to be good enough.

* * *

 **JON SNOW**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **LEVEL 2: 600/1000XP**

 **BASE STATS:**

 **STR: 20**

 **PER: 10**

 **END: 15**

 **CHA: 6**

 **INT: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **LUC: 6**

 **MAG: 9**

 **GENERAL SKILLS:**

 **Animal Knowledge: 20**

 **Warging: 20**

 **Skinchanging: 0**

 **Magical Knowledge: 20**

 **Medical Knowledge: 0**

 **Knowledge of Westeros:**

 **The North: 50 (Map of the North Unlocked)**

 **The South: 20 (Map Locked – See Quest 'Journey below the Neck')**

 **Beyond The Wall: 40 (Map Locked past Castle Black)**

 **The Iron Islands: 25 (Map Locked)**

 **Knowledge of Essos:**

 **The Free Cities: 30 (Map Locked)**

 **Valyria: 15 (Map Locked - Ability to unlock with perk 'A home away from home')**

 **Slavers Bay: 5 (Map Locked)**

 **Eastern Essos: 10 (Map Locked)**

 **Knowledge of Other Areas:**

 **Summer Isles: 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Sothoryos: 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Ulthos: 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Common Tongue -**

 **Reading: 70**

 **Writing: 65**

 **Talking: 80**

 **High Valyrian -**

 **Reading: 0**

 **Writing: 0**

 **Talking: 5**

 **Politics –**

 **Lying: 5**

 **Persuasion: 10**

 **Bravery: 40**

 **Combat –**

 **Sword: 60**

 **Dagger: 50**

 **Greatsword: 20**

 **Valyrian Steel Sword: 70**

 **Bow and arrow: 40**

 **Dragonglass weapons:** **10**

 **Mace: 10**

 **Hand to hand combat: 40**

 **Shield usage: 35**

 **Armour wearing: 50**

 **Horse riding: 60**

 **Jousting: 10**

 **Current Attributes:**

 **Walk with Direwolfs.**

 **The Faces.**

 **Home is the Heart.**

 **Insights Into the Past.**

 **Current Quests:**  
 **Remember you will always have three quests that can be completed, active quests DO NOT count.**

 **Martial Prowess.**

 **Defeat Robb in a fight.**

 **Success: 100XP, 5 Gold Dragons.**

 **Failure: -5 Gold Dragons.**

 **The Old Gods.**

 **Use the Weirwood tree to heal for the first time.**

 **Success: 100XP, full health restored.**

 **Failure: One day's bed rest.**

 **Bond with Ghost.**

 **Train Ghost in 5 simple commands.**

 **Success: +10 relationship with Ghost, +5 Animal Knowledge, 100XP.**

 **Failure: -5 relationship with Ghost.**

 **Obtain a Valyrian Steel sword (ACTIVE)**

 **The possible sword's you may obtain are as follows;**

 **Longclaw – Quest: The Nights Watch!**

 **Dark Sister – Quest: Egg.**

 **Blackfyre – Quest: The Essos Merchant.**

 **Reward: A Valyrian Steel sword, and +10 to Valyrian Steel skill, +10 reputation with all people (excluding pacifists), +1000 XP.**

 **Failure: -20 to Valyrian Steel skill, -1 AGI, -1 LUC.**

 **Claiming your right (ACTIVE)**

 **Claim your ancestors throne, the Iron Throne for yourself.**

 **Reward: +5000XP, +5 CHA, +5 INT, +5 LUC, Special Status fully unlocked, the crown of Aegon Targaryen will be yours.**

 **Failure: -10 LUC, You will be branded a bastard forever and your claim on the Throne will be lost.**

* * *

So there you have it! I know, I know this chapter wasn't heavy on the game stuff, but this was essential to kick things off. Next chapter will have a lot more game based stuff, and we'll be seeing the rest of the Starks! I felt a full chapter was required for Jon finding out his heritage, as it is a huge thing for him - it's also confused him a great deal, hence his scattered thinking. We know in the show Jon has no interest in the Throne, and here he doesn't really either, he mainly wants to be acknowledged as no longer being a bastard. He's really struggling with his thoughts and his wants, but we'll come to understand his thoughts more next chapter.

So what did you think? Please let me know! I'd love a review, and please fav/follow. Thanks so much for tuning in and I promise to be back soon!


	3. the discoveries

**authorsnote:** well it has been a while... hasn't it? does a near 9000 word chapter make up for it? :|

so i'm back! some of you have may noticed i've updated two got fics of recent and I am back on it! I know this story hasn't been updated for the better part of six months and yet all I can blame is writers block, my final year of university and general frustration at my own writing that it took me _a while_ to climb out of. I hope you haven't given up hope on this story, and I hope you see this chapter as me recommitting to it - I love this story and I want to see it through, hopefully you do to.

anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took a lot out of me but I am super pleased with the finished product! please follow/fav if you enjoyed, and please review to let me know your thoughts! I massively appreciate them! so now, without further ado, here is chapter three.

 **songrecommendations:** seven years, lukas graham.

* * *

And then he was left alone.

His Uncle exited the room with a nod of his head, his expression unreadable, leaving Jon some important time to contemplate his thoughts.

Honestly it almost felt like too much for him, and he was thankful he did have the mind of man … if he had been told this as a boy? A shudder ran through his body and he forced himself to sit up in bed despite the throbbing in his head and his tiredness. The idea that he could have learned this when young, lord knows how he would have handled it considering how he was now.

As angry as he was for a lifetime of ill treatment for no reason, and for having his heritage hidden from him, he understood why his Uncle had done so. It was dawning on him just how dangerous his life was, just how dangerous him even being born was.

A half Targaryen, half Stark… he was something different, something new, and if there was anything he understood, it was that people like the Lannister's, his enemies, they abhorred anything new and different. Half Targaryen… he still couldn't quite believe it, and he shook his head as he forced himself out of bed. He had no intent to sit around in bed all day, not when he had another option.

Still his mind reeled back to what he had learned, and what he kept getting stuck on, over the revelation of his Mother, and his Uncle… it was his Father that struck him, and the issue that kept coming to the front of his mind.

He had always known he was a Stark, and so even though it was a shock to find he wasn't the son of Eddard Stark but Lyanna Stark, it was still easier to accept. He may have never carried the name, but he had always considered himself (at least mentally) to be a Stark, even in his old life, even as he went to the Wall, he had always thought himself a Stark. But now? Now he wasn't just a Stark, he was a Targaryen. It changed so much; his heritage, his life… it was all so different.

He didn't just have the blood of the First Men running through his veins, but the blood of Old Valyria too.

He decided then, he would need to find out more about the Targaryen's. He knew plenty about the Stark's, about their history due to Maester Luwin's education, but not nearly enough about the Targaryen's. He would have to be sneaky, go to Maester Luwin and ask discreetly, but he would do it, he wanted to know more about his family... his Father's side, it only felt right.

It was then he saw that same silver shimmer come from the book on the bedside table, and oddly picking up the leather book bought him some comfort. He opened it, and saw another quest alert… god they were piling up, weren't they?

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The Blood of the Dragons.**

 **Research the Targaryen family.**

 **Success: +200XP, +1 INT.**

 **Failure: -100XP.**

Well that seemed easier than others, with good rewards as well. It was strange how used to the book he had become. He supposed with all the new, strange things in his new life this was the easiest thing to accept. After all, he knew now he had been bought back to life, he had died and come back. He also knew his heritage, who his Mother and Father were … it was a lot, and to have this book? Not only was he quickly becoming used to it, but he found he kind of liked it. After all he would never have known of his parents if not for it.

He realised then, that would be another thing he needed to do today. His own personal quest. He needed to study this book in more detail. Look at the quests laid out for him, look at the maps he had unlocked and the special attributes he could garner. He decided then, after his first task he'd go to Maester Luwin, ask for a hefty book on Targaryen history and a leather bound journal (not unlike the book itself), to take notes on all he had learned from this book.

With a nod, he forced himself to stand, a small groan left his lips and he raised a hand to his head. Gods, he hoped this Weirwood tree thing worked, and he was thankful for having stuck with the Religion of his Uncle and his Mother. It would come in great use to him – it was coming in great use, and so soon as well. And so, with a nod he made his way to the door, he was still dressed and Ghost was trotting along by his side as he made his way out of the room. He paused before he did make it all the way out and hooked his weapons belt around his middle again and pulled on his cloak; he knew the former was still considered strange by some but he couldn't help it; he felt the need to be armed, even in his own home.

That was an easy thing he supposed – he still considered Winterfell home. It always would be. Even when he had been at the Wall, freezing to death at Castle Black, or even colder in the Wildling camps of the Haunted Forest, he had always thought of Winterfell as his home, his true home. That was no different now, even though part of him longed for the Wall; it hadn't been easy their but he had memories that he wished could still be real in this life – Sam, Grenn, Pyp, Ygritte… all things he wouldn't experience again, not unless he went North once more. He had to think of it then, as he hurried down the corridors and out into the courtyard, his head still banging, making thought difficult.

Did he still go North? He strained to think of his memories from this time, and yet somehow, it was harder to remember this time than it was his old life. It would take some getting used to he was sure. But the question was still their; did he go to the Wall? He knew he had been bothering his Uncle to do so for months up until this point, and it would seem strange to suddenly change his mind … but part of him, part of him didn't want to go, not anymore. He felt he had more to do in the South now, more to do here. Everything was so different, and thus… how could he be expected to follow the same path?

Well, he supposed he had time to think. The King would be arriving soon, and he had at least until then to make his decision. In fact, he had a lot to think on before the King came, and he knew after he was healed he would need to do so. He also had a lot to decide before the King came, for he knew King Robert's arrival would trigger many events that would lead to pain and misery for House Stark. That was another thing to think of.

It was weird he hadn't thought of it before, but he supposed he was so overwhelmed with everything he hadn't realised the glaring point right in front of his eyes. He had been sent back in time (he had accepted that now, for what other explanation could there be?), he could change things! Stop the murder of his Uncle, save Robb, change a great deal. It would be difficult, but he could do it, surely? He'd have to be careful ... subtle of how we went about things (as he still resolved to hide all he had come to learn, it was too dangerous to reveal everything), but he could possibly change things. Why hadn't he thought of it before?! The only annoyance was that he didn't know all the goings on that had happened in his previous life, South of the Neck; that had been Robb's domain, he'd remained at the wall, studying the small trickles of information and news he'd received. Still, he could do this, make change – that would be another thing to do tonight, and it would take priority.

Once out in the courtyard he remained in the shadows, his head down, his hand at his sword. He noted Robb in the practice yard, with Bran, Rickon and Arya (who was hiding but not very well). Rickon sat nearby on top of a barrel, Bran was practicing his archery, Robb instructing him with Theon at his side. Jon felt a rush of hatred as he looked at the Iron Born, but he forced himself to bury it, he couldn't hold grudges for what had happened before, since they hadn't happened yet (though he knew it would be hard, he had to try and separate his old life from this new one … though he wasn't sure how to).

Gods, trying to work it all out made his head hurt, and it was already hurting from his fall. So, as much as he wanted to rush over to his siblings, to spend time with them and see them again after having lost them, he kept quiet, slipped away and headed for the Godswood, Ghost as always by his side.

* * *

It didn't take him long to reach the Weirwood tree and he was thankful to see no one else was in the area. With a nod, he made his way over, and felt a sense of calm wash over him as he did so. Sure, he'd never been overtly religious, but it made sense to believe in something higher up now, after all something had bought him back, he didn't know what and he probably never would, but it had to be something didn't it? Thus, his previous lack of interest in the Gods made no sense anymore, and since he had chosen the Old Gods, it made sense to put his faith in them … at least to a degree. He didn't plan on becoming devout, but he would certainly pay more attention.

He moved closer, and paused just at the base, he took his book out of his inner pocket, and read over the quest again, but it seemed to give him no further help… clearly he would have to do this one on his own.

He ran a hand over Ghost's fur, and nodded at his loyal companion, he was about to look away, but then he saw a silvery light coming from Ghost, and his eyebrow raised as he looked over his direwolf. It was then he saw writing appear, and it floated over Ghost's head, along with something else.

 **ANIMAL COMPANION (Perk!)**

 **You** **have gained a new attribute.**

 **You can now see the relationship you have with an animal companion, you can also see your ability to warg with them – the higher the relationship, and the higher your warging ability, the more likely you will be able to warg into said animal.**

 **Animal!**

 **Ghost.**

 **Your** **Loyal Companion.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: 70/100**

 **Warging Ability: 40/100**

He smiled to see the relationship he had with Ghost, his ever-loyal friend, and he noted the warging level. He would certainly have to look-into that, and part of him wanted to try immediately… but then he felt another sharp pain in his head and he knew he had other priorities (many other priorities stood ahead in fact). With a smile, he patted Ghost once more before turning back to the Weirwood Tree.

Jon took a deep breath, and raised his hand to the Tree, he felt a tingle up his arm, and with an instinct he couldn't explain he closed his eyes, black engulfing his view.

In the next instance, it was no longer dark, rather he could see a brilliant golden light, so brilliant, so beautiful… he couldn't even put it into words. It reminded him of the book, though the light was a blinding gold rather than the icy silver he had come used to. He could see nothing else, feel nothing else but that light, and it made him feel… alive. He felt completely and utterly at peace, as though everything was okay. He felt strong, he felt powerful, and his breath was coming out in gasps, his heart pounding, as his hand remained pressed against the Weirwood, the delicate red sap coating his hand.

'Be healed Jon Snow, be healed in the God's light, as you are chosen, and always remember, remember, the ink is dry'

The voice was booming in his head, and yet it wasn't too loud. With that the golden light grew even brighter, blinding him, and the feeling of strength only increased, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He let out something akin to deep groan, and then he felt himself wrenched from the tree, falling in a not so delicate heap onto the floor, his eyes opening, the golden light vanished.

He was still breathing heavily, and he sat himself up, his back to the Weirwood tree, his head placed in his hands. The banging in his head was gone, as was the lump that he had felt earlier. He also noted cuts that had been on his hands gone, and he felt completely and utterly refreshed. It was like every single niggle in his skin had been wiped clean… he felt as though he was as strong as he could be.

It was then the book lit up again, but he knew he didn't need to open it as the silvery light appeared and words suspended in the light wrote themselves.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **The Old Gods.**

 **Use the Weirwood tree to heal for the first time.**

 **Reward: 100xp, full health restored.**

 **XP: 700/1000.**

He smiled then, and looked down once the light disappeared again. He felt elated, he felt good, and only one thing could break him out of that feeling as he heard a crunch on the forest floor, and the words that followed as someone came into view.

"Jon!"

* * *

He wasn't sure what he had been seeing, or what had made him follow his brother. All day he had been worried about Jon, when he hadn't shown up for their lessons, and when he had gone to ask Father, his office door had been shut, and he heard Jon's voice through the wood, yelling… he hadn't heard the conversation, having to run as Maester Luwin had almost caught him as he was hurrying past. He had been worried all day, and so when he had seen Jon in the courtyard attempting to be stealthy, Robb had made an excuse to his siblings and ran after him, determined to find out what was wrong.

As Jon was his brother, regardless of his parentage, regardless of the fact they didn't have the same Mother, Robb frankly didn't care. They were brothers, always would be, and he needed to know if his brother was okay.

And so, he had followed him, Grey Wind silent at his side, his footsteps quiet as they could be. He had found it odd Jon had been heading to the Godswood – Jon had never seemed to be religious; another curiosity surrounding Jon on that day. Either way, Robb followed, intending to confront his brother as soon as they were in the open space, keeping hidden behind one of the smaller trees, as Jon made his way to the Weirwood.

However, before he could confront him he had watched Jon interact with Ghost, and smiled to himself, patting Grey Wind as well. As Jon turned away from his direwolf, Robb made a motion to move from behind the tree and speak to his brother… but then he had been stopped in his tracks.

He had watched in curiosity as Jon first looked at a book he had inside his cloak… that was curious, Jon was smart yes, but never big on reading, he'd always been more devoted to the sword than the pages of a book. Strange. What was equally strange was as Robb watched Jon raise his hand to the Weirwood, what on earth was his brother doing? He continued to watch as Jon clutched at the tree, falling to his knees. As a bystander, it looked extremely strange. Jon looked as though he was focusing deeply, concentrating beyond belief, but he didn't look particularly pained or unhappy, rather extremely focused. It only lasted half a minute though, and then he watched his good-brother fall to the floor (in a very ungraceful manner), and let out a small groan.

That was when Robb rushed forwards, he couldn't leave Jon in pain.

"Jon!" He called out as he ran closer, though Jon seemed okay, righting himself against the Weirwood tree, a strange smile on his face. Grey Wind followed Robb of course as he ran closer, stealthy by his side. Ghost was here as well Robb could see, and the two brothers immediately found one another – the deep grey and the white direwolfs bounded over to the lake, evidently leaving their masters alone for the moment. Robb was thankful for that, he felt he and Jon had much to talk over.

Robb quickly approached his brother then, he was smiling … and yet Robb had seen him collapse to the floor. Honestly, Robb had no idea what was going on and he knew he needed to talk to his brother immediately. It had only been a day or so since Jon had started exhibiting weird behaviour … and Robb wanted to make sure it didn't continue.

"Are you alright Jon?" Evidently his words made Jon aware of him, and his brother looked at him with shock. However, a myriad of expressions flitted across his face one by one; shock, worry, distrust, before being replaced by uncertainty.

"What… what did you see?" His brother in all but blood and name spoke. He seemed to be settling now, his expression still a little guarded but less confused. Robb had never seen such an expression on his brothers face before … the guarded expression. Jon was usually open, talking about his troubles, but recently he had been so secretive … Robb wished he knew why.

"I saw you fall after holding onto the Weirwood tree" Robb said, believing frankness was the better bet here. He saw Jon calm as he spoke and his brother nodded his head, before holding out his hand. Robb nodded and pulled him to his feet, and spoke as Jon brushed the snow off himself, "What happened?"

"I came here to pray" Jon said quickly, as though it were a prepared answer, "But I felt a bit weak, haven't eaten properly today"

Robb could see there was something else, but the expression on Jon's face told him not to push it and so he nodded, before the two fell into step alongside one another, their direwolfs soon joining them.

"Why haven't you been around Jon?" Robb asked, unable to remain quiet. They were brothers! They usually told one another everything, Robb didn't want his brother feeling as though he had to keep secrets. It made him worried; what was Jon keeping from him? And more importantly; why was he keeping things from him?

He noted Jon's expression then as he seemed to think on what to say; it was guarded, cautious, and that worried Robb. Jon had never been a sharer true, neither was Robb, but the two made exceptions for one another; he hoped that wasn't changing now (especially since there was no clear reason as to why).

"I've had a lot going on Robb" Jon spoke, and Robb noticed a change in his voice too. His brother seemed … older somehow, there was something in his voice and his eyes that spoke of a weariness, or someone having lived longer than sixteen years. Of course, such a thing was impossible, and yet it was the impression Jon gave, especially as he continued.

"It's confusing, and … trust me, it's not that I don't want to tell you, I just need to figure it all out first, okay?" Jon said and Robb nodded. He wouldn't be dropping this matter, not a chance, and yet he understood. Jon had something he needed to resolve, and then he could discuss it; Robb could respect that.

"Fine" Robb said, and he clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, "But know I'm always here for you Jon, and if you need any help resolving whatever you've got going on, or you just want to talk about it, you know I'm here anytime, you're my brother, I'm always here for you" He said, the sincerity in his voice ringing clear and true.

That bought a smile to Jon's face at least and he nodded, "I know" He said, "And trust me, as soon as I figure out some stuff, you'll be the first I tell" Robb nodded; he could live with that, he understood the need for privacy sometimes, for getting one's head together before discussing things. As much as he didn't like relenting on the issue he knew it was the right thing to do, and so he let it go … at least for the moment.

"Right" Robb said, "So, fancy a spar?" He said, changing the subject, and he saw Jon's face light up then; clearly he'd suggested the right thing, especially as Jon nodded, and they made their way to the training yard. It was good to see his brother was okay, though Robb knew something was going on with him, he wouldn't push, at least not now, now they would spar, and Robb was reassured that Jon knew he was here for him.

* * *

Jon was glad to have sidestepped that mine, he loved his brother Robb, of course he did, but he knew he couldn't confide in anyone about the mysterious book he now possessed. It was too dangerous to do so; he would need to keep it to himself. Still, it felt wrong to lie to Robb; they usually confided everything to one another, even when Robb had become friends with Theon they had remained close, and he didn't like lying to his best friend.

And best friends they were, no brothers … when Robb had first approached he'd seen the relationship they had, and as he thought of it, the silvery light appeared above Robb's head again.

 **Player!**

 **Robb Stark.**

 **Cousin.**

 **Level?**

 **Relationship: 80/100.**

It was heartwarming to see such a high level with his bro...cousin, and Jon couldn't help but feel curious about his levels with his other cousins (though he still considered them siblings). Still, he couldn't get sidetracked, he had so much to do today, and he decided once the spar was done he'd grab some food, sit down in his room and sort through what was necessary, and what he had to prioritise. He knew without figuring it all out he'd become overwhelmed. He was already regretting the fact he had to keep everything secret, he could certainly use some help.

But it was necessary, that was what he had to tell himself to justify it, and it wasn't just Robb; he wouldn't be telling anyone about his newfound possession. Thankfully, his mind eased as they approached the training grounds, a good spar would make him feel better he was sure, sure Jon wasn't a fan of fighting on the battlefield, he had done too much of that in his past life, but this? An innocent training session? He knew it would get his blood rushing, and it would make him feel good, with all the confusions, and the revelations of the past day he needed that, he needed to do something simple.

He also recalled the quest;

 **Defeat Robb in a fight.**

 **Success: 100XP, 5 Gold Dragons.**

 **Failure: -5 Gold Dragons.**

Hmm, that meant he'd need to put a little wager on this fight, and he needed to succeed, evidently more XP meant more points he could put into his skills. He knew later, after dinner he would need to sit down and go over the book in detail, to understand everything so far, but first he would fight, and he was sure he would win.

"Right boys, sparring or archery today?" Old Rodrick Cassel spoke as they approached, the training master who'd taught him everything he knew, and Jon wasn't surprised when he saw the familiar light over the master at arm's head;

 **Player!**

 **Rodrick Cassel**

 **Master of Arms at** **Winterfell.**

 **Level: ?**

 **Relationship: 30/100.**

Well it was nice to see he didn't have a negative relationship with Rodrick. In fact, he imagined that he would have positive relationships with most people in Winterfell; sure, many looked down on him for being a bastard, but he felt he had at least a cordial relationship with most of the people around the castle. It was nice to see that confirmed with Rodrick.

"Sparring" Robb said with a nod towards the man who had trained them both. And he nodded back, Robb grabbed himself a sword from the rack, and Jon grabbed his from his weapons belt, which got him some odd looks… damn he had to remember; walking around armed would look odd. Quickly, he removed his weapons belt and his cloak, and shifted into his normal stance. Rodrick may have trained him as a boy, but he had surpassed any training with his time at Castle Black, it felt odd not holding Longclaw but he was sure he would adapt.

"Fancy a wager Stark?" Jon said with a small smile; since it seemed to be part of the quest.

Robb too smiled back, "Sure, how much?"

"Let's say 5 gold dragons?" Jon said, and his brother nodded. Right, it was time.

Robb was more of a defensive swordsman and Jon knew he'd need to go on the offensive against his brother. And so as soon as Rodrick signalled for them to start, he rushed forward.

Almost immediately he overwhelmed Robb's defence, and knocked his brother to the floor in two swings. Robb managed to scramble to his feet but he looked shock, and so did Rodrick, as did several of the people watching, that was when Jon realised his error.

He was fighting as the man he'd become! Sure, he didn't have the strength anymore but he still had the skill, learnt over years of fighting! It would look suspicious to suddenly be the master swordsman he'd trained to be, and he realised with worry he'd need to tone it down so not to give anything away. As he glanced around he saw his F…Uncle and Lady Catelyn were now watching, as were Bran and Rickon, Arya too since she'd snuck out and was attempting to hide behind the stables. Okay, he had to be careful now, so not to arouse any suspicion about his sudden skills.

"Too easy Stark" He said with a smirk, which thankfully lightened the mood as his brother's expression cleared and he shifted back into fighting stance. Jon, would need to tone it down yes, but he had no intention of letting Robb win.

And so, when Robb swung at him again, he sidestepped but forced his movements to become a little slower than before. He couldn't seem too quick on his feet, too skilled, he knew he had grown into a much better swordsman at the wall, and though he knew his skills weren't at their peak (considering his diminished strength), he knew they were far superior than they had been.

Still, he dodged the blow, and then another, before moving forward and bringing his sword down to clash against Robb's. He swung with each blow, making his movements slower, even stumbling once on purpose. He knew as they duelled he could have beaten Robb with ease, but he gave it several minutes before he finally hit a hard blow that had Robb's sword flying out of his hand, followed by a push that had his brother on the floor, and then he placed his sword forward, and Robb nodded. "I yield!" His brother said, and Jon grinned, as did Robb when he got over the annoyance of losing. To ease the annoyance Jon pulled his brother to his feet and clapped him on the back.

Quickly, he saw the silver light come from the book, and he already knew what was coming, as the letters appeared in the light.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Martial Prowess.**  
 **Defeat Robb in a fight.**

 **Reward: 100XP, 5 Gold Dragons.**

 **XP: 800/1000.**

"Good job boys" Ser Rodrick said with a nod, though he was looking at Jon a little too suspiciously for Jon's liking. "They're looking good, aren't they my Lord?" The Master at Arm's turned to look at his F…Uncle (damn that was hard to get used to), and Eddard Stark nodded.

"They are indeed" He said proudly before heading back inside with Lady Catelyn, but not before shooting Arya a look to indicate he had seen her, and soon the youngest Stark girl was hurrying back inside, so not to be caught by her Mother.

"Good job brother" Robb said with a nod, "Join me for lunch?"

Jon wanted to say yes, but he knew he had to prioritise, he had so much to do, and so he decided to compromise, "I'll join you to grab stuff, but I need to eat in my room, got some reading to do"

"Reading?" Robb said with a confused expression; Jon had never been big on studying.

"Yeah" Jon said, trying to seem casual about it, but he'd never been good at lying on the spot. "Maester Luwin said I need to up my studies, so he's given me a thick tomb on Northern Histories to read by Friday" He shook his head as if to indicate he was being forced to do it, "And the dining hall is too loud"

"Ouch" Robb said, apparently convinced, "I've read that one, dull as dishwater" He said, and the two laughed, "Come on then, let's grab stuff" And so they headed inside, Jon was thankful his brother had fallen for the lie, but unhappy he had to do so. But it was necessary, and the thought struck Jon again; it was all necessary, there was so much he could do, and he didn't have much time to get everything in order.

* * *

Half hour later, Jon returned to his room, a tray of food in one hand, and a leather-bound journal from Maester Luwin in the other, his plan was to take notes of everything in the book, figure out everything. He was close to 'levelling up' as well, and so that meant he needed to plan forward. It was a lot to do, and he was putting his Targaryen research on the back burner for now, now he needed to understand this new object; understand everything about it, it would guide him going forward, he was sure.

And so, he set himself up at the small desk in the corner of his room. He pulled out the book, placed his journal down with a quill and ink pot, and began to pick at his food, before opening the book and turning to page one, which was his own personal statistics.

 **JON SNOW**

 **HP: 90/100**

 **LEVEL 2: 800/1000**

 **BASE STATS:**

 **ALL OUT OF A POSSIBLE 50, UNLESS YOU GET SPECIAL QUESTS THAT ALLOW YOU TO PUSH THEM FURTHER.**

 **STR: 20**

 **PER: 10**

 **END: 15**

 **CHA: 6**

 **INT: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **LUC: 6**

 **MAG: 9**

Okay so his stats weren't the best, on the low end, but he knew he could push them up higher and higher with each level he passed. The important thing to remember was that now he knew how to improve them, he could. Resolutely he decided to get on that tomorrow, to advance a level to ensure he raised his stats. It was hard, having so many priorities, but he felt that getting himself into peak physical and mental shape was important.

 **GENERAL SKILLS:**

 **Animal Knowledge: 20**

 **Warging: 20**

 **Skinchanging: 0**

 **Magical Knowledge: 20**

 **Medical Knowledge: 0**

He was pleased with his magical knowledge, and particularly the parts about animal knowledge and warging. In his past life, he'd experienced dreams as Ghost but he wondered if now it was time to push it further, explore it more. If he recalled he had a quest with Ghost to complete, he'd get on that first thing in the morning.

 **Knowledge of Westeros:**

 **The North: 50 (Map of the North unlocked)**

 **The South: 20 (See Quest, 'Journey Below the Neck')**

 **Beyond the Wall: 40 (Map locked past Castle Black, see quest 'The Night's Watch')**

 **The Iron Islands: 25 (Map Locked)**

The fact he had one map unlocked was encouraging, and for the moment he thought it was important to ensure he knew the North. He would look at the map after reading through the stats. It was curious he had quests to unlock maps, but he wondered if he could unlock them naturally? Hmm… something to think about.

 **Knowledge of Essos:**

 **The Free Cities: 30 (Map Locked)**

 **Valyria: 15 (Map Locked – Ability to unlock with perk 'A Home Away from Home')**

 **Slaver's Bay: 5 (Map Locked)**

 **Eastern Essos: 10 (Map Locked)**

He wasn't too fussed that the Essosi maps were locked, for the moment he had no use for them, and he didn't need anymore on his plate than necessary. The same with the maps of other areas he saw below. For the moment he needed to focus on Westeros, particularly the North … though he supposed if he was to prevent some disasters in the future he needed to know about the South as well.

 **Knowledge of Other Areas:**

 **Summer Isles: 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Sothoryos: 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Ulthos: 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Language, Common Tongue:**

 **Reading: 70**  
 **Writing: 65**

 **Talking: 80**

Language looked good, and he felt he could easily raise those numbers considering how much reading he'd need to do in the coming days. Honestly, Jon grimaced at that, he'd always preferred a sword to a book, but for now he'd need to focus on the latter.

 **Language, High Valyrian:**

 **Reading: 0**

 **Writing: 0**

 **Talking: 5**

For now, High Valyrian was not a priority.

He paused for a moment then … what was a priority? Well for now he needed to study this book, and then get onto levelling up, hopefully he could do that before the day's end. After that, he'd need to focus on figuring out how to change things that had happened; Bran's fall, his Uncle's death, Robb's death, Arya and Sansa's disappearance, so much to change, but he knew the root of it all; his Uncle's trip South. So, he would need to focus on that. He had no idea how frankly, but he'd have to figure it out.

Then he turned back to the book, he knew figuring all this out was the most important thing, it would surely guide him forwards.

 **Politics:**

 **Lying: 10**

 **Persuasion: 10**

 **Bravery: 50**

Jon had never been a fan of politics, but he was pleased with his bravery score, even noted it had risen by 10. Still, he knew he'd need to work on those skills too, and no doubt there were others not showing in that area. He let out a small sigh; that was certainly not his area, and yet he had to acknowledge, even at the Wall politics had been important, he couldn't imagine how crucial it was everywhere else, he'd need to brush up.

 **Combat:**

 **Sword: 60**

 **Dagger: 50**

 **Greatsword: 20**

 **Valyrian Steel Sword:** **70**

 **Bow and Arrow: 40**

 **Dragonglass weapons: 10**

 **Mace:** **10**  
 **Hand to Hand Combat: 40**

 **Shield Usage:** **35**

 **Armour Wearing: 50**

 **Horse Riding:** **60**

 **Jousting: 10**

Combat he was pleased with, though annoyed that his best combat score was in a skill he couldn't use without a Valyrian steel sword … evidently the Valyrian steel quest would be one of the most important. Still, he had good skills with a sword and dagger, but he had other areas he could improve upon. Perhaps he'd need to talk to Ser Rodrick about widening his skill base to cover the greatsword, and mace too? Jon wasn't sure he had the raw strength for those, but they were important skills to learn.

Jon had to remember as much as he knew he needed to improve his mind and learn new things, he would also need to get his strength back up, that too was of importance, he'd need to lengthen his training hours. He realised then he'd be forced to have less and less freetime. Now he had to focus. No more dawdling around doing as he pleased, now he would need to train for more hours of the day, spend his evenings reading and sharpening his mind. It was strange, the clarity he now had about his path going forwards.

He remembered before … his past life, at this age he'd been so unsure, so worried about his path forward. Now, he had a clear view. He would need to let this book guide him, whilst protecting his family, and ensuring he lived the life he was supposed to. There was so much he could change, so much he could do. It was clear to him now, and the clarity actually helped keep him calm, helped assure him of what to do.

 **Current Perks!:**

 **Walk with Direwolfs.**

 **The Faces.**

 **Home is Where the Heart is.**

 **Insights into the** **Past.**

 **Valyrian Steel Eye.**

 **Animal Companion.**

His eyes scanned down the list of perks, and he smiled to himself; well these all seemed good. He recognised the ones he had chosen, and the ones he had gained, but only briefly remembered **'Valyrian Steel Eye'** , and so he knew he needed to remind himself of it.

But how did he go about doing that? Hmm, looking over the book, he reached his hand forward and tapped on the words **'Valyrian Steel Eye'** , he knew he'd done the right thing as the page glowed silver, and the words about the perk appeared. Well, at least he was figuring out how to work this thing.

 **Perk!**  
 **Valyrian Steel Eye.**

You can spot Valyrian Steel spots on the map (maps you have unlocked). Now remember, the spots on the map indicate the presence of Valyrian steel in the area, not the exact location, that is down to you.

Jon nodded to himself with a smile, now that was useful! He could get an idea of Valyrian steel near him that was available to take! He knew there were many lost Valyrian steel swords, and perhaps he'd be able to discover one for himself. Still smiling, Jon clicked on the 'Back' word in the top corner that had appeared, and he was back on the page he had been before.

Next was the section on quests, and he paid particularly attention to these; these were important for levelling up, and improving his skills, and were key to remembering.

 **Current Quests:**

 **Remember you will always have three minor quests (these refresh daily to earn small amounts of XP, then you will have ongoing/active quests which are usually longer but offer higher rewards).**

 **Minor Quests:**

 **Train Ghost in 5 Simple** **Commands.**

 **Success: +10 Relationship with Ghost, +5 Animal Knowledge, 100XP.**  
 **Failure: -5 Relationship with Ghost.**

 **The Blood of the Dragons.**

 **Research the Targaryen family.**

 **Success: +200XP, +1 INT.**

 **Failure:** **-100XP.**

Okay, those could easily be completed today and would ensure he would level up before nightfall! That was good news, and Jon was smiling again as his eyes scanned down the page, to look at the 'active' quests.

 **Active Quests.**

 **Obtain a Valyrian Steel Sword.**

 **The possible swords you may obtain are as follows (remember more options may become available to you through certain quests!):**

 **LongClaw: Quest! The Night's Watch.**

 **Dark Sister: Quest! Egg.**

 **BlackFyre: Quest! The Essois Merchant.**

 **Reward: A Valyrian Steel Sword,** **+10 to Valyrian Steel skill, +10 relationship with all people (excluding pacificsts), +1000 XP.**

 **Failure: -20 to Valyrian Steel Sword, - 1 AGI, -1 LUC.**

 **Claiming Your Right.**

 **Claim your ancestors throne, the Iron Throne for** **yourself.**

 **Reward: +5000XP, +5 CHA, +5 INT, +5 LUC, SPECIAL STATUS fully unlocked, the crown of your ancestor Aegon Targaryen will be yours.**

 **Failure: -10 LUC, you will be branded a bastard forever and your claim to the Iron Throne will be lost.**

Slightly more challenging true, but Jon was determined about the first, and still completely unsure about the second. It was a true relief to know he wasn't a bastard, to know his parents had been in love, and he was a product of marriage … sure Jon would like to be known as a trueborn (though to his bafflement he realised if he were legitimised it would be as a Targaryen … now there was something crazy), but claiming the Throne? Jon had never wished to rule; he had always wished to simply lead a quiet life.

But now the option was open to him, did he intend to try? He could of course, as he had realised with shock he was the most legitimate candidate to the Throne … god he was the next in line technically. With that thought, Jon pushed the book away and stood to his feet, pacing back and forth now, as the thoughts swirled in his head.

He was the legitimate heir to the Throne! As Rhaegar's son, he was next in line. Good god. But Jon had never wanted to rule, and he was of the North, not of the South. No, the Throne wasn't for him … but he ignored the cancel button next to the Quest he saw, he didn't want to close off his options, even though he was sure being King would never be his way forward.

Honestly, though he had clarity for the next few months, his true path in life was harder to see. He knew the book would guide him, and he knew he had much more to discover about himself, but it was still difficult. Did he still join the Night's Watch? Attempt to go South? Cross the narrow sea? In truth, he had no clue, he just hoped the book would help, and was glad these heavy decisions could be ignored for the time being, when he had higher priorities to face.

First and foremost, he needed to finish studying his book. He was at the end of stats, perks and quests, and now he sat himself back down, turned the page and saw the detailed picture of a map. With a smile he turned pulled the book forwards, and leaned over to study it, it was extremely detailed and he bought the candle light a little closer so he could get a proper view.

It detailed every section of the Northernmost kingdom, each major House in their own chunk of land (with accompanying sigil), including small diagrams of their keeps, and diagrams of forest areas, lakes, rivers, abandoned keeps, everything, mapped out in perfect detail. Honestly, Jon had never seen a map this comprehensive, not even the ones in Maester Luwin's study, or his Uncle's solar. This had every detail, spread over two pages, and Jon had to remind himself not to get lost in it.

Still, he spent a good amount of time studying the map, looking over Winterfell first, and then his eyes lifted to the Wall. Unfortunately, the map cut off at the start of the Gift, but upon turning the next page, there was another detailed map, this time of the Gift, New Gift and the Wall. Again, this was extremely detailed, and Jon found himself looking over his former home, looking at Castle Black, and he let out a small sigh. In truth, though Jon didn't know his path forward, that future felt lost to him now … how could he abandon the Stark's to become a member of the Night's Watch when his presence was clearly needed here? To his knowledge he was the only person able to prevent upcoming tragedies, he couldn't abandon Winterfell to the Wall, but again he had to keep an open mind … he knew where this life would take him?

It was then as he focused on Castle Black once more he saw a small detail that didn't fit with the map. It was a small circle, the colour silver, and inside was the depiction of a sword. With a gasp of realisation, he understood; these were the Valyrian steel spots he could identify! He could see two on the map of Castle Black, at Castle Black itself, and he strained to read further on the first one he saw the writing underneath the picture of the sword, in the ever-present italic script; Dark Sister.

He almost felt his heart racing; so, this was one of the two famous Targaryen swords, hidden away at Castle Black! What the hell was it doing there? He had no idea, but then part of Maester Luwin's history lesson popped up in his mind. Hadn't the old Maester told him about Blood Raven? How he had absconded to the Watch, taken Dark Sister and it was never seen again?! Clearly it was at Castle Black! Good god, a piece of history, and he knew where it was! He cautioned himself not to get too excited though as he looked at the other sword at Castle Black; that one made more sense, it was Longclaw, held by Jeor Mormont. Jon remembered then, he remembered holding that sword in his hands, he remembered how it felt cutting through men as he wielded it, and not just men, but the dead too … Longclaw would always hold a place in his mind, and heart in a way, it had been at his hip for years in his old life.

And yet Jon felt that might be the one Valyrian steel sword lost to him. If he didn't join the Watch … then well, it would never be his, would it? Still, it was in the capable hands of Jeor Mormont at the moment. Though Jon realised; changing things at the Wall sooner rather than later, that was something else to add to the priority list, but he shoved it to the back of his mind, and turned the page back to the map of the North, actively looking for Valyrian steel this time.

The first he identified was Ice, here at Winterfell, the famous ancestral blade of the Stark's. And yet … it was the only one in the map of the North … not a single other house held one. Hadn't Jon heard a rumour once, that about 150 blades existed in Westeros alone? And yet many were lost, or held by smaller families. Yet the North only held one? How strange … yet, Jon supposed it made sense, if any house in the North would hold Valyrian steel it was the Stark's. And wasn't Valyrian steel made in Valyria? Hence the name? It seemed to make sense that the North, who as far as Jon was aware had little dealings with Valyria thus didn't have much Valyrian steel. Jon wondered then … god, how many blades were still in Valyria? Left behind but intact after the doom? How many were around in Essos? Jon wished he could look, but the pages following the map of Castle Black were blank … clearly those maps weren't available to him, Jon wished he could look over them, and yet he couldn't, so he turned back to the map of the North.

He wanted to obtain Valyrian steel, he had a quest for it that granted great bonuses, and importantly it was his highest ranked battle skill. And yet he knew it wouldn't be easy, so far he had three options – he knew where Longclaw and Dark sister were, but the former was likely lost to him, and the latter? He didn't even know where to start! Turn up at Castle Black and do what? God, this was giving him a headache, and he decided for now he'd put the book to rest, there was a lot to think on, and yet he'd learnt a lot today, a lot of important information going forward.

And yet the Valyrian Steel quest kept niggling at his mind ... why was he focusing on this? Perhaps because it was the easiest thing to focus on in the middle of all this? Jon knew he had a troubling future ahead ... at least for the next month before the King arrived, and perhaps past then. He'd have to be constantly alert to ensure the safety of his family, to ensure his Uncle didn't lose his head in the South, to ensure Arya and Sansa remained safe, Bran and Rickon too, to ensure Robb didn't end up murdered in the Riverlands ... to ensure the pack remained together.

 **Family First (Perk!)**

 **You have gained a new attribute.**

 **The man who puts family first ensures their survival.**

 **+5 relationship with all other Stark's, +5 relationship with all other Targaryen's.**

Another new attribute? They seemed to be piling up, and yet Jon wasn't complaining, he'd need everything he could to ensure the future didn't replicate his old life. In truth he had no idea how he was going to change things ... he just knew he had to. He'd find a way wouldn't he? The book would guide him, he was sure of it. After all, it was a dawning realisation coming to his mind ... why else would he have been sent back? Other than to change things? With a renewed sense of purpose Jon felt his heart warm; this was his purpose now, ensure his family survived, ensure the past didn't replicate itself. And he would not fail.

Jon let out a sigh before closing the book, that was enough for the moment he felt. He glanced outside then and to his shock saw the sun was already setting, he must have been in here for hours! A swift yawn backed up that thought. Though he wasn't physically tired, mentally he was exhausted. Yet this was what he had to get used to now, this kind of life. Yes, he'd still train hard with a sword, but to achieve his goals he'd need to use his mind as he never had before ... it was daunting, and yet he knew it was necessary.

But for now he felt it was time to rest, an early turn in would do him good, he could wake up early tomorrow and make a plan, figure things out further, but he needed to be well rested, both physically and mentally first. Quickly he finished up the remainders of his lunch, and then when content, undressed and climbed into bed. He was thankful for the Stark bonus of not feeling cold as he climbed under the sheets and settled in, Ghost jumped up and curled on the end of his bed and Jon let out a small sigh.

Tomorrow he would figure everything out, hopefully level up and make some important decisions, but for now? For now he slept, and he dreamt of the Wall.

* * *

so thoughts? I hope you enjoyed it! It was a bitch to write, so long and complex. this fic is going that way, becoming complicated and yet I've started mapping everything out - I have a pairing in mind, and the plan going forward, but it does require extensive mapping, however I think I've got it down.

I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this fic - I'm currently also editing the first two chapters, no story changes planned just grammar fixes!  
anyways, its almost five am and I'm rambling, please let me know what you thought via reviews, and follow/fav if you enjoyed!

also any fans of other got fics, if you haven't seen already - the dragon's queen and journey have both recently been updated, and a wolf among thorns is currently being edited, and a new chapter is almost finished for that fic too!

thanks for tuning in, i'll see you soon! xoxo


	4. the first

authorsnotes: I could literally spend an hour explaining why this story took so long to update, and why in truth I had to take a little break from it. in short, this story is hard to write (probably the hardest fic I've ever tackled), gave me some writers block and real life got super busy. but anyways, here is chapter four, I hope you enjoy it.

song recommendations: the winds of winter - game of thrones

* * *

He awoke the next morning in better spirits than he had any other day since he had _'returned'_. He felt like his path was more clear, he had some clarity around the mysterious book and he had some plans going forward now. He had his priorities, and as he sat himself up in bed, he reached for the book tucked under his pillow, settled himself in among the pillows and looked back over it - specifically he looked over the quests.

Evidently, his plan now was to up his skills, and complete some quests; he felt that was the best way to ensure his family's survival. He couldn't do much now, a greenboy with nothing to his name, a bastard in the eyes of men, and just a few skills. No, first he would need to up his skill levels and then he could start helping his family in a meaningful way, he was sure that was his best chance going forwards.

His eyes strayed from the book then, and he felt a bolt of panic trickle down his spine. He hadn't even checked the date since he had returned! He knew he was past his 16th name day just by looking in the mirror, and that his F.. Uncle had not yet gone to Kings Landing, but when was it? That would be essential! When was the King coming? How long did he have to prepare? He forced himself to swallow, take a deep breath and calm himself, he needed not to lose his head. He imagined he'd have many more shocks and moments of panic over these next years, he could not let anything phase him now, he had to remain calm no matter what.

It was clear to Jon he had been sent back for some kind of reason, and already he had gotten the idea into his head, the reason was to change the future, for what else could it be? Clearly he needed to save his family and prepare for the war to come. A strong North would ensure a good fight against the Others, and a strong North would not be possible if things came to pass as they had before. No, that was clear to him; to ensure that the eventual fight with the Others would be a fair one, well, he needed to ensure the Stark's did not scatter as they had in the past.

Quickly he turned to look at the calendar on his wall. It was checked up until a certain date, with a few missing; the days since he had been back clearly. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he worked out the date. Three weeks, it was just three weeks until the King arrived in Winterfell. It dawned on him that made sense with the fact he had Ghost by his side, the once fierce beast now a little pup. Three weeks he had, it felt like something of a reprieve but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough … though he supposed it was better than nothing. He had three weeks to prepare.

He wondered then … was there anything he should be doing now? He'd committed to honing his skills to ensure he could make a difference, but was there anything happening now he needed to right? He couldn't think of anything; saving Bran from his fall, stopping his Uncle going South, all those required time, and so he was resolved to continue with his previous plan, until he saw the glow of the book in his lap.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **New Quest: Save Domeric Bolton!**

 **Save Domeric Bolton from a grisly death by poison.**

 **Reward: Domeric Bolton lives, and you gain +50 relationship with him, +10 Poisons Knowledge. 100XP, add a special item!**

 **Failure: Domeric Bolton dies - this will have huge consequences for the future!**

 **This is a time sensitive quest! If you fail to complete this quest before the timer runs out then you will fail it. Time sensitive quests offer less XP bonus, but generally higher other bonuses. These quests are also known as 'storyline' quests, in that they have a huge impact on the future! They will be rarer than other quests, but it is highly recommended you complete them!**

 **Time Remaining: 2 and a half days.**

As soon as he read that Jon was not feeling optimistic. How on earth was he supposed to save a man he'd never met? And had no idea of his death? It wasn't even the reward that enticed him, though of course he felt he had to try to save an innocent man's life, regardless. No, it was the failure that worried him, the idea of large consequences - that was something he was actively trying to avoid! Clearly he had to do something, he already had a million future consequences to entangle, he did not want to add another to the mix.

He mulled for a moment over what those consequences could be, and strained to think of anything he knew about Domeric Bolton. Jon knew he was Heir to the Dreadfort, and was currently squiring somewhere in the Veil … no wait, he was returning soon wasn't he? Well at least there was something that added up, evidently Domeric was going to be killed in the North, but how? And by who? Again Jon strained to think, and then of course it dawned on him, as he felt a flash go through his brain, and for a moment he felt as though he was pulled back, back to his old life.

' _They have her'_

 _'Arya?'_

 _'At Winterfell'_

 _It_ was just a glimpse, a look at a minute long conversation, and yet it all came flooding back to Jon then. With a grimace Jon heaved himself out of bed. He now knew the identity of Domeric's killer and what the 'consequences' of the Heir to Dreadforts death would be. How had he not realized before? It made sense now, and he knew he had no choice. Looking over the content of his book and leveling up his skills would have to wait.

He had a Bolton to save.

* * *

After a hurried breakfast (thankfully he had always been an earlier riser than his siblings), and then a run back to his room, his head kept down to avoid conversation, Jon had a plan … at least the idea of a plan … somewhat.

He knew saving Domeric was essential now, to avoid a future with Ramsey Bolton as Lord of Winterfell. It also dawned on him; a closer relationship with Roose Bolton to the Starks wouldn't hurt either. Yes, this was important now, not a quest he could fail, that much was clear to him. He also had an idea of how to be getting on with things. He had no doubt that Ramsey Snow was his elder half-brothers killer, and he remembered a tidbit of conversation he had heard from Stannis at Castle Black, his mind rolling back to his past life once more …

' _Ramsey Snow, the bastard born at the Weeping Water holds your home now'_

The Weeping Water, a two day ride from Winterfell (if he was swift) and that was where he had to go. He was sure that was where he would find Ramsey, and perhaps a curious Domeric visiting his brother? He presumed that was how the boy had met his demise; too trusting, too naive. He recalled that Domeric was Roose's only child, ahh he could understand that now. Loneliness, a desire for a sibling, a desire for a wider family. Jon was sure he was on the right track, and so ride to the Weeping Water he would.

Two days to get there, and then a few hours to find Ramsey and/or Domeric and put a stop to the Heir's death … it wouldn't be easy, but he couldn't afford to fail. Not just because of the quest, but because of Domeric … he would be saving an innocent man here, and that alone was something important.

Jon may have woken a boy once again (though with the mind of a man), he may have been distracted by the book, and the intense desire to right things with the Starks, but he was still the same man. Bound by honor that had been bred into him by his Uncle, and duty, another Stark trait … and a Targaryen in many ways too. He was still that same man, one who would always place the importance of others over himself. Even with the fleeting thoughts he'd had about the Southern Throne, that would not change, that would never change. It was reassuring almost; so much had happened, his life before him was long gone and yet he still held the same priorities. It was nice to know, and gave him some warmth as he went forward.

He began to pack then, a small bag to put on the side of his horse; some provisions, some silver. He re-dressed himself quickly, not into full armour, but instead a tunic, followed by his leathers, and his weapons belt, holding castle forged steel on the left, and a dagger on the right. The sword didn't feel right, it wasn't even a bastard sword; but it was the best he had, not Valyrian Steel true, but fine Winterfell steel; the next best thing in his eyes. He didn't bother with armour, that would be too suspicious, and the book? He tucked that underneath his leathers, secured with a strap to his chest to ensure it didn't jostle loose. He then pulled on his cloak, a thick brown and black number that was a little old but provided warmth (not that he needed much, especially now with his perks and heritage attributes), and he was ready.

He couldn't help but take one look back over the book before he tucked it away, just one last look over his skills, to give him some reassurance in a way … if nothing else.

 **JON SNOW**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **LEVEL 2: 800/1000**

 **Base Stats**

 **STR: 20**

 **PER: 10**

 **END: 15**

 **CHA: 6**

 **INT: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **LUC: 6**

 **MAG: 9**

 **General Skills**

 **Animal Knowledge: 20**

 **Warging: 20**

 **Skinchanging: 0**

 **Hunting: 30**

 **Magical Knowledge: 0**

 **Medical Knowledge: 0**

 **Poison Knowledge: 0**

 **World Knowledge**

 **Knowledge of Westeros:**

 **The North: 50 (Map of the North unlocked)**

 **The South: 20 (Map locked past Greywater Watch, See Quest, 'Journey Below the Neck')**

 **Beyond The Wall: 40 (Map locked past Castle Black, see quest 'The Night's Watch')**

 **The Iron Islands 25 (Map Locked)**

 **Knowledge of Essos:**

 **The Free Cities 30 (Map Locked)**

 **Valyria 15 (Map Locked - Ability to unlock with perk 'Home away from Home')**

 **Slaver's Bay 5 (Map Locked)**

 **Eastern Essos 10 (Map Locked)**

 **Knowledge of Other Areas:**

 **Summer Isles 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Sothoryos 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Ulthos 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Languages**

 **Common Tongue:**

 **Reading: 70**

 **Writing: 65**

 **Talking: 80**

 **High Valyrian:**

 **Reading: 0**

 **Writing: 0**

 **Talking: 5**

 **Politics:**

 **Lying: 10**

 **Persuasion: 10**

 **Bravery: 50**

 **Combat:**

 **Sword: 60**

 **Dagger: 50**

 **Greatsword: 20**

 **Valyrian Steel Sword: 70**

 **Bow and Arrow: 40**

 **Dragonglass Weapons: 10**

 **Mace: 10**

 **Hand to Hand Combat: 40**

 **Shield Usage: 35**

 **Armour Wearing: 50**

 **Horse Riding: 60**

 **Jousting: 10**

 **Current Perks!:**

 **Walk with Direwolfs.**

 **The Faces.**

 **Home is Where the Heart is.**

 **Insights into the Past.**

 **Valyrian Steel Eye.**

 **Animal Companion.**  
 **Family First.**

 **Current Quests:**

 **(Remember, you will usually have 3 minor quests that refresh daily. Ongoing/active quests have no time limit. You now have time sensitive quests too).**

 **Minor Quests:**

 **Train Ghost in 5 Simple Commands.**

 **Succes: 10+ relationship with Ghost, +5 Animal Knowledge, 100XP.**

 **Failure: -5 relationship with Ghost.**

 **The Blood of Dragons.**

 **Research the Targaryen family.**

 **Success: +200XP, +1 INT.**

 **Failure: -100XP.**

 **Time Sensitive Storyline Quests:**

 **Save Domeric Bolton.**

 **Save Domeric Bolton from a grisly death by poison.**

 **Sucess: Domeric Bolton lives, and you gain +50 relationship with him, +10 Poisons Knowledge. 100XP. Add a special item!**

 **Failure: Domeric Bolton dies - this will have huge consequences for the future!**

 **Time Remaining: 2 and a half days.**

 **Ongoing Quests:**

 **Obtain a Valyrian Steel Sword.**

 **The possible swords you may obtain are as follows:**

 **LongClaw: Quest! The Nights Watch.**

 **Dark Sister: Quest! Egg.**

 **BlackFyre: Quest! The Essos Merchant.**

 **Success: A Valyrian Steel sword, +10 Valyrian Steel Combat, +10 relationship with everyone (except for pacifists), +1000XP.**

 **Failure: -20 Valyrian Steel Combat, -AGI, -LUC.**

 **Claiming Your Right.**

 **Claim your ancestors Throne, the Iron Throne for yourself.**

 **Success: +5000XP, +5 CHA, +5 INT, +5 LUC, SPECIAL STATUS fully unlocked, the crown of your ancestor: Aegon Targaryen, will be yours.**

 **Failure: -10 LUC, you will be branded a bastard forever and your claim to the Throne will be lost.**

Nothing had changed, and in a way that relieved him. It was time to head out. He'd already left a note with a servant to tell his Uncle he was going on a long hunt (something that wasn't unusual for him), and may have told a little white lie in that he'd promised to take guards. No matter, he'd be back in less than a week, and with grim determination as he left his room and approached the stables … he was sure he'd be back with success.

* * *

The ride if anything was dull and gave him some much needed time to think.

He rode hard, pushing himself just a little too much for the first hour (to which he had to slow for the second and third, he had to keep reminding himself he did not have the endurance he once had), and from that he learned his lesson, keeping a steady pace that would get him to the Weeping Water in time, and more importantly in one piece. The cold wouldn't harm him as it did others, but he still had to combat tiredness, and so he didn't want to push himself too hard, lest he injure himself through exhaustion.

Still, he was quick, as he had to be to reach his destination in time. His fast pace also discouraged bandits (not that he was worried about coming across any, but he did not need to waste time), and he had plenty of food so he didn't have to pause at inns. He felt he was doing well, and had come up with a good plan … at least a good one that he'd quickly put together in under an hour. Now he just had to make his way there, and stop a mysterious plot to kill the Heir to the Dreadfort; all in under two days.

It sounded impossible when put like that.

If there was one useful thing about a two day ride, it was that it gave him plenty of time to think, plenty of time to go over the contents of the book in his head, and go over whatever plans he had going forward. They had been stalled for this quest he'd been given, but once he was back in Winterfell he knew he had a long journey ahead to ensure the Starks didn't destroy themselves, to ensure the pack remained together. He would defend them all, he would make sure they remained together, and with his knowledge he had some hope he could do so.

It had all started with Jon Arryn, but to Jon's remorse he was too late to save the man he had been named for. The next step then would be saving Bran from falling from the tower, and crucially he had to stop his Uncle from becoming Hand of the King. In truth he had no idea how to do that, for his Uncle prided himself on his honor, loyalty and duty; how would he stop him going South? If his Uncle didn't go South then neither would Sansa and Arya, and Ned Stark wouldn't end up dead, and his sisters … cousins, wouldn't be alone and scattered. He knew what he had to do, what he had to prevent. The only problem was, he had no idea how to do it. How did he stop his Uncle from going South? That was a problem that he had no idea how to solve.

And yet he knew at the moment he had to focus on this problem, on finding Ramsey Snow and Domeric Bolton, to stop the former slaying the latter. He went over and over it in his head, but he knew he had little choice. Once he arrived at the Weeping Water he'd need to find wherever Ramsey was staying and end him before he had a chance to kill his brother. He didn't like the idea of murdering a man who'd yet to do any wrong (though from the tales Jon had heard in his previous life, he doubted Ramsey's soul was clean), but it was necessary. It was necessary to save Domeric, an innocent truly. He didn't know much about the Heir to the Dreadfort, but the occasional mention had him knowing that Domeric was apparently a good man, a good man Jon would save.

He had to stop at night for a few hours sleep, but he slept for no more than three, and then was back on the trail. He repeated the same a little later, before finally he knew he'd reached his destination. He could see the flow of the river, and could see a small town set up on its banks a little further away. He knew this had to be the place. It was the closest settlement to the Dreadfort, and it made sense Roose would keep Ramsey here; a place to keep an eye on him, but have him far enough away. Jon knew he'd arrived at the right place, and though he felt tired and hungry, he had arrived just in time, it had taken just over two days of riding, but he was here. He was sore, but that didn't matter as he continued onward, his poor horse lagging a little now, as he came upon the small village.

As he arrived he left his horse with a stable master near by, paying him well to feed the horse he'd near worn out. He grabbed himself a cup of soup from a market stall, drinking his first hot meal in two days down quickly, before he placed the cup back on the stalls wooden serving area, checked his weapons belt and made his way forward. He didn't even know where to start, but he felt that the stall serving ale was his best bet for some town gossip and directions.

He approached cautiously, layed down a silver stag on the wood, and looked across at the man serving. The common man's eyes lit up at the silver, but he showed little shock, nodding his head as Jon spoke.

"I'm looking for Ramsey Snow" Jon said simply, he didn't want to explain why he was here, and instead hoped the coin would talk for him.

"Gathered as much" The bar hand said with a nod, "You're the second in the last hour! Though the lad before you gave me gold" He shrugged then before carrying on, "He's at the last house, little further away from anyone else, but be careful. He's an odd lad, with that strange boy he keeps round him all the time, stink he does, it is a strange situation over there" It was all he had to say and Jon nodded in thanks, hurrying his pace to where he was running now, for he knew time was of the essence.

Domeric had been asking around for Ramsey's location, which meant he was already here, Jon ran, finding the house quickly, as it stood apart from the rest further away from the main village. He was fast, and in less than ten minutes he was bursting through the door, his sword drawn, his eyes wide.

As soon as he stood in place, he could see the surprise both on Ramsey's face, and then the boy he presumed to be Domeric. He was not welcome as Ramsey grabbed a kitchen knife, and Domeric unsheathed his own sword, though the latter also had a goblet of wine in hand he had just placed down, thankfully Jon could see it was full.

He only hesitated for a second, as the glow from the book hit him with a familiarity, and he saw the hovering signs over the two boys heads.

 **Player!**

 **Ramsey Bolton.**

 **Bastard of Roose Bolton.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: 0/100**

 **Player!**

 **Domeric Bolton.**

 **Heir to the Dreadfort.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: 0/100**

He noted both, and was unsurprised at the '0' relationship he had with either. He knew neither of them, and they did not know him. Though he knew they'd be better acquainted now … at least for a short while. He had to focus however, and his gaze went back to the scene in front of him, and the wine goblet on the table; ahh, so there was the murder weapon.

It was the first thing he went for. Quickly he knocked the goblet off the table, before disarming the Bolton boy with ease, who had taken his surge forward as an attack. The Heir fell to the floor with a groan and a humpf, and he then turned his attention to Ramsey, who looked both gleeful at his brother being knocked over, and annoyed as he turned to face Jon.

"What are you doing here? Attacking my brother?" The boy spoke with a little curl to his voice, a curl of amusement that annoyed Jon as soon as he heard it. He was grinning even as he held the knife in hand, his eyes wide with a kind of unhinged mischief.

"I think you mean him more harm than I" The glint in Ramsey's eye told him all he needed to know, and he quickly charged forward, his sword severing the Bolton bastards knife hand from arm, before slashing across his chest, the now corpse hitting the floor without so much as a scream. Jon knew it was a little overkill, but he had heard about Ramsey's penchant for games and being thoroughly slippery before … he didn't want to risk it now.

Jon took a moment after Ramsey hit the floor, just one second to breath. Killing a man was never easy, even if one had done so a thousand times before, even if the man in question deserved it. In his past life Jon had killed many, in battle, at the bloc, in many different ways. Sometimes it was necessary, and it was necessary here, as much as he disliked it.

Well, Ramsey was dead, but now Domeric was rising, his eyes fearful, but his stance impressive as he grabbed his sword and faced off against Jon, who in turn lowered his own sword and shook his head.

"Come on, I'm not here to harm you" Jon said simply, "If I'd wanted to kill you I would have already"

"I can believe that" Domeric spoke back, wisdom clearly one of his strengths, and Jon could hear the tilt of the South in his voice, from his time fostering in the Vale, but the Northern bite still lay underneath, and Jon nodded at his words, before pointing with his sword to the wine spilled on the floor, though said wine was smoking on the stone.

"He was trying to poison me?" Domeric spoke again, and Jon was thankful for his intelligence as he only had to nod, rather than try to explain the situation. If anything though Domeric looked more suspicious as his gaze darted from the wine, to Ramsey's body to Jon then, and the Heir did not lower his sword as he spoke.

"How did you know?"

"I was out for a hunt near here, and I overheard him in the woods" There that was the explanation Jon had thought of on the ride over here, for he had no idea what else he could possibly say to convince him. "Speaking of killing you My Lord, referenced you by name, I followed him here" There that should be enough shouldn't it? Jon had never had to be deceptive before in truth, but now as he was lying he felt the book glow against his chest, but he was forced to ignore it for a moment, and the book almost seemed to sense that? And the warmth died away, how odd … he would look at it later. What was important now was this moment with Domeric, he'd saved his life true, but he didn't need any questions around it, not when he couldn't give answers.

Thankfully Domeric seemed to accept that with a nod, and he sat himself back down with a small sigh. He could see the boys hands were shaking, and Jon didn't blame him.

"You saved my life" Domeric said, almost with wonder, and he stood back up, holding out his hand for Jon to take. Jon followed the old tradition and clapped hands with him. "What is your name?"

"Jon Snow" Jon said simply, knowing better than to try and cover things up, he didn't want to be caught lying if Domeric ever visited Winterfell.

"Ned Stark's natural born son?" Domeric said simply, to which Jon nodded, and Domeric did too.

"You saved my life Jon Snow, I owe you a huge debt of gratitude. Ride to the Dreadfort with me, and I'll see to it you have a reward" Domeric said simply, to which Jon shook his head this time.

"No, there is no need. I'm far from home for a hunt, and I'd rather my Father didn't know about" Jon shrugged almost, "Well about this" He pointed at Ramsey then and Domeric seemed to nod in understanding.

"Well then take this" It was then Domeric reached into the straps of his leathers and handed him over a pin, a pin of fine quality silver, with the sigil of the Dreadfort on it, it was a purely beautiful piece of craftsmanship, but Jon raised his eyebrow in confusion, to which Domeric even smiled, though he still looked shaken.

"Take this and know you will always have an ally Jon Snow, and that I Domeric Bolton will repay this debt someday" He sounded honorable in his words, and Jon nodded, slipping the pin into the inner pocket of his leathers, alongside the book, and he clasped hands with the Heir to the Dreadfort once more, and the silver glow appeared again, showing the stats over Domeric's head.

 **Player!**

 **Domeric Bolton.**

 **Heir to the Dreadfort.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: 50/100**

As that dissolved another set of writing appeared in the air and Jon couldn't help but smile.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Save Domeric Bolton.**

 **Reward: Domeric Bolton lives, and you gain +50 relationship with him, +10 Poisons Knowledge. 100XP. You have now added the 'House Bolton Sigil' to your collection.**

 **Current XP: 900/1000.**

He returned back to the situation then, and released Domeric's hand before nodding to him. "You should be getting home, as should I"

The Heir nodded to him then, "I should, and thank you again Jon Snow, I consider you an ally now"

Jon nodded, that could certainly be useful he thought, "Aye, allies"

Domeric made for the door then, but paused before leaving, "Until we meet again"

"Until we meet again"

* * *

The ride back was worse than the ride there, and Jon knew he was sleep deprived, hungry and couldn't wait to return to Winterfell. The ride back took a little longer than it should have, but he was running on nothing by the time he spied Winterfells gates, and he near groaned as he heard frantic shouting as they opened and he trotted through on his horse.

He was barely down from said horse before Arya and Bran swarmed him, both pulling him into their arms, it dawned on him it was the first time he'd seen either of them in days, and there was the tell-tale sign over both their heads.

 **Player!**

 **Arya Stark.**

 **Your Cousin.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: 90/100.**

 **Player!**

 **Brandon Stark.**

 **Your Cousin.**

 **Level?**

 **Relationship: 80/100.**

He smiled at that as he hugged them both before stepping back, it was nice to see how much they both loved him, particularly Arya who cared for him the most. After that Robb was clapping him on the back, and then to his surprise Sansa was leaping into his embrace, muttering apologies almost to herself as she grabbed him.

 **Player!**

 **Sansa Stark.**

 **Your Cousin.**

 **Level:?**

 **Relationship: 40/100.**

 **Love: 0/100.**

Well that was new, and Jon didn't even have a moment to think about it as he hugged Sansa back, before his Uncle was grabbing him and pulling him into a hug before marching him up to his solar, promising his children Jon would be back down for dinner in a moment.

Once they reached the solar, Jon noted Lady Stark was already inside, her eyes rimmed with red, to which he certainly raised an eyebrow at, before taking a seat as his Uncle indicated.

"Jon where the hell have you been?" He had rarely seen his Uncle angry, and yet he could see it now as he spoke. "You leave a note with a servant you're going for a hunt, and you've been gone near five days! No guards with you either!" Eddard Stark shook his head then, dashing his hand across the air, "We've all been worried sick! The children were convinced you'd ran away, Arya cried herself to sleep last night, Sansa has been blaming herself and screamed at Jeyne Poole when she called you a bastard. Robb rode out after you before a guard followed behind and hauled him back" Jon was wide eyed now, he had no idea his absence would induce such worry. He felt guilty, and secretly a little bit warm inside, that they all cared for him so much. "I had set up search parties to head out yesterday, where in gods name have you been?"

"I went for a hunt" He said simply, but the daggers his Uncle and Lady Stark threw him persuaded him to elaborate. "After what we spoke about … " He paused then, "I needed some time to think, needed to get away to have some time alone" He said with a nod of his head, "I'm sorry I caused such worry" There he hoped that was enough, he could hardly explain what he was actually doing without causing many, many questions to arise.

"Oh Jon" His Uncle nodded then before standing and pulling him into a hug, "I wish you had just said so, not leaving a cryptic note with a servant. Most of us were convinced you'd ran away"

Jon shook his head then, feeling his own tears welling up in his eyes for some reason, "Never" He said simply, gripping the man who had always been his Father close, "Winterfell is my home"

His Uncle seemed satisfied then and nodded his own head, and released him, and Jon made his leave, he only stopped for a moment as his Uncle spoke.

"Come here tomorrow Jon, first thing, ignore your lessons, and we'll talk more about your Mother" Jon nodded then, before heading out, and felt the warm glow of the book again and the writing in the air.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Mothers Heritage.**

 **Meet your Uncle in the morning and learn more about your Mother.**

 **Success: Unlock your Mothers Heritage page, +100XP.**

 **Failure: Your Mothers Heritage page remains locked -100XP.**

He felt the glow fade, and Jon hurried back to his room, some satisfaction rising in him that he'd get more answers. Still, he had an hour or so before dinner, and there was much he had missed with the book.

* * *

Once he was back in his room, sat at his desk, Ghost sleeping on the bed next to him, and the door barred, Jon pulled out his new companion, and quickly flicked through the new developments.

First he looked over his general stats.

 **JON SNOW**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **LEVEL 2: 900/1000**

 **Base Stats**

 **STR: 20**

 **PER: 10**

 **END: 15**

 **CHA: 6**

 **INT: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **LUC: 6**

 **MAG: 9**

 **General Skills**

 **Animal Knowledge: 20**

 **Warging: 20**

 **Skinchanging: 0**

 **Hunting: 30**

 **Magical Knowledge: 0**

 **Medical Knowledge: 0**

 **Poison Knowledge: 10**

 **World Knowledge**

 **Knowledge of Westeros:**

 **The North: 50 (Map of the North unlocked)**

 **The South: 20 (Map locked past Greywater Watch, See Quest, 'Journey Below the Neck')**

 **Beyond The Wall: 40 (Map locked past Castle Black, see quest 'The Night's Watch')**

 **The Iron Islands 25 (Map Locked)**

 **Knowledge of Essos:**

 **The Free Cities 30 (Map Locked)**

 **Valyria 15 (Map Locked - Ability to unlock with perk 'Home away from Home')**

 **Slaver's Bay 5 (Map Locked)**

 **Eastern Essos 10 (Map Locked)**

 **Knowledge of Other Areas:**

 **Summer Isles 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Sothoryos 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Ulthos 0 (Map Locked)**

 **Languages**

 **Common Tongue:**

 **Reading: 70**

 **Writing: 65**

 **Talking: 80**

 **High Valyrian:**

 **Reading: 0**

 **Writing: 0**

 **Talking: 5**

 **Politics:**

 **Lying: 15**

 **Persuasion: 10**

 **Bravery: 50**

 **Combat:**

 **Sword: 60**

 **Dagger: 50**

 **Greatsword: 20**

 **Valyrian Steel Sword: 70**

 **Bow and Arrow: 40**

 **Dragonglass Weapons: 10**

 **Mace: 10**

 **Hand to Hand Combat: 40**

 **Shield Usage: 35**

 **Armour Wearing: 50**

 **Horse Riding: 65**

 **Jousting: 10**

 **Current Perks!:**

 **Walk with Direwolfs.**

 **The Faces.**

 **Home is Where the Heart is.**

 **Insights into the Past.**

 **Valyrian Steel Eye.**

 **Animal Companion.**  
 **Family First.**

He could see little increases here and there, which were useful. He wasn't sure how he felt about the increase in his 'lying' skill, he knew it was useful, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He also noted he was only 100 points away from a new level, and that pleased him. Quickly he looked over his quests.

 **Current Quests:**

 **(Remember, you will usually have 3 minor quests that refresh daily. Ongoing/active quests have no time limit. You now have time sensitive quests too).**

 **Minor Quests:**

 **Train Ghost in 5 Simple Commands.**

 **Succes: 10+ relationship with Ghost, +5 Animal Knowledge, 100XP.**

 **Failure: -5 relationship with Ghost.**

 **The Blood of Dragons.**

 **Research the Targaryen family.**

 **Success: +200XP, +1 INT.**

 **Failure: -100XP.**

 **Mothers Heritage.**

 **Meet your Uncle in the morning and learn more about your Mother.**

 **Success: Unlock your Mothers Heritage page, +100XP.**

 **Failure: Your Mothers Heritage page remains locked -100XP.**

 **Ongoing Quests:**

 **Obtain a Valyrian Steel Sword.**

 **The possible swords you may obtain are as follows:**

 **LongClaw: Quest! The Nights Watch.**

 **Dark Sister: Quest! Egg.**

 **BlackFyre: Quest! The Essos Merchant.**

 **Success: A Valyrian Steel sword, +10 Valyrian Steel Combat, +10 relationship with everyone (except for pacifists), +1000XP.**

 **Failure: -20 Valyrian Steel Combat, -AGI, -LUC.**

 **Claiming Your Right.**

 **Claim your ancestors Throne, the Iron Throne for yourself.**

 **Success: +5000XP, +5 CHA, +5 INT, +5 LUC, SPECIAL STATUS fully unlocked, the crown of your ancestor: Aegon Targaryen, will be yours.**

 **Failure: -10 LUC, you will be branded a bastard forever and your claim to the Throne will be lost.**

Well that was useful, he should be able to level up tomorrow. He was tempted to now, but one look at Ghost on the bed told him that trying to train his Direwolf now would result in a failed quest and a grumpy companion. He smiled as he looked at the little pup, so much smaller now, before turning back to his desk.

He turned the page then, skipping over the maps he'd looked over in detail before, and instead continued on, to the pages he hadn't looked at. The first covered his relationships with everyone, which was good to have on hand, and also explained the details around what each relationship meant.

 **Relationships!**

 **There are 3 relationship scores available. The first two are unlocked immediately, the third becomes unlocked at Level 8.**

 **'Relationship' this is the general relationship you have with a player. This will show up for everyone.**

 **'Love' this is the romantic relationship you have with a player. This will only show up with players you may romance, this will exclude those in the gender you are not attracted to, and those you cannot romance (for example if you are averse to having a romantic relationship with the person, normally this would include family members).**

 **'Respect' this will be unlocked at Level 8, and details the amount of respect a player has for you.**

Hmm … that all made sense, except for one thing. He had only seen the love score show up with one person; Sansa. She was his sister! Well cousin, perhaps that was why it showed up? As cousin marriages were common in Westeros? But then why hadn't it shown up for Arya? He couldn't help but think it was because he and Sansa had never been close as siblings, and it was easy to now think of her as a cousin, whereas with Arya he would always see her as his little sister. He wasn't sure, but judging by Sansa's behaviour when he had returned, he felt they could have a closer relationship … but romantically? He couldn't imagine it.

It was a lot to think about, and he hurriedly flipped over the page, to which it was laid out differently than others, with boxes that looked as though they meant to contain pictures, with writing next to them. Only two boxes contained pictures, and as he reached inside his leathers for the pin Domeric had given him, he put it together.

 **Sigils of the North!**

 **Here is a view of all the sigils you have collected of the North. These sigils must be earned through quests, allegiances and random events. Collect all of them to uncover secrets about the North that none living know, and will be important to your story later down the line!**

 **Sigils Collected: 2**

 **Collected Sigils:**

 **House Stark.**

 **Sigil: A Direwolf.**

 **Words: Winter is Coming.**

 **COLLECTED.**

 **House Bolton.**

 **Sigil: A Flayed Man.**

 **Words: Our Knives Are Sharp.**

 **COLLECTED.**

They were the only spots filled in, with a picture of the sigil and the full writing. All others had a blank spot for the picture, and only displayed the houses name. There were a lot, lasting several pages, and Jon knew this would not be something he could do actively, even the book seemed to confirm that, he'd just need to keep an eye out for ways to collect them, for quests and such. Learning long lost secrets to the North seemed important, and so he would keep a look out.

He then opened up his small desk draw to place the Bolton pin inside, and he almost laughed when he saw an identical one already sat there (that had certainly not been there before), with the Stark sigil instead of the Bolton. He nodded to himself, before placing the pin inside, and closing the drawer shut. It almost seemed to glow as he did so.

He then went back to the book, closing it this time. There was still much to learn it seemed, but he felt he had a better grasp of the book now, and felt confident with such knowledge. He wanted to keep reading in truth, or dive into the book about Targaryen histories that Maester Luwin had set aside for him, so to level up. But, instead he forced himself up, changed quickly before heading down to dinner with Ghost still snoozing on the bed. He would attend dinner with his family, one little bit of respite among the planning, and the games and the constant confusion. One little bit of respite, and then he would get back to the Game of Thrones.

* * *

so thoughts? again I'm not going to get into why it took me so long to update, just know I apologise and hope to do better from now on!

I hope you enjoyed, and this chapter was a show that there are many things that affect jon's journey, not just those that are front and center. to the next chapter we'll see more of the stark's, and jon's plans going forward!

please review/subscribe/favorite, and I'll see you soon!


	5. the path

**authorsnote** : what? it hasn't been three months since my last update! no way ... *runs off*

but seriously, thanks for sticking with me guys. honestly this story is probably the most difficult I have ever written, but I am very happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope you enjoy it too, and if you did please let me know via reviews!

I've also taken some suggestions to hand and axed the adding in all stats everytime something changes; the way I'm doing it now will be explained in this chapter. please enjoy! and please follow/fav & review!

 **songrecommendations** : bloodstream, ed sheeran

* * *

He may have felt like he was ready to collapse from exhaustion (he had near killed himself on that ride back, determined to use every minute of time well), but he did not crawl into bed as he wished. No, instead he whistled at Ghost and made his way through the corridors, his ever faithful wolf at his feet hurrying along beside him. He wanted to rest, perhaps read in bed some of the history of the more … unhinged side of his heritage, but no, despite the bags under his eyes he made his way to the great hall, made his way to his family, to have a dinner with them. It was a small thing, but if the future had taught Jon one thing it was to appreciate the small things.

Jon had been given something of a blessing here; a chance to change the future, to keep the pack together, and yet there was more to it than that … there had to be. He didn't want to run around trying to fix things without appreciating what he had around him, without appreciating his family. He wasn't just here to change things and keep the Stark pack together; yes that was the end goal but it wasn't all there was. He wanted to enjoy spending time with them again. Sparing with Robb, chasing after Arya, shooting arrows with Bran. He refused to simply hurry through this do-over, no, he wanted to savor what he had left. Some reading could wait for the moment, for now he simply wanted to spend some time with his family.

Because they were his family, no matter what he had learned. He would always consider Robb his brother, even if they weren't siblings by blood. He'd always think of Arya as his little sister and Rickon as his baby brother. They may be cousins now rather than siblings but that didn't change his view. Just as he would always see Eddard Stark as his Father. At least his Uncle Benjen was still just that; his Uncle, that made things a little easier in his mind. Some relations hadn't changed.

He was weary as he made his way through the halls but he refused to give into the tiredness. As he made his way into the Great Hall he may have wanted to simply collapse onto his bed, fully clothed and exhausted, but no, not yet. As he walked inside and saw his family there, eating their dinner, chatting away with smiles, he smiled himself. His smile only grew and he ducked his head as they turned to smile at him, beckoning him over, to which he did with a nod.

Settling into a seat he couldn't help but smile, which had always been rare for Jon. He was more one to brood than to lump about with a big grin on his face. It wasn't that he wasn't a happy person, Jon knew he had a lot in life to be happy about, but he also had a hell of lot to brood about; now more than ever. Even as he tried to simply soak up time with his family part of his mind was still on the ever growing list of problems he had to face, the trials ahead, and the ghosts of his past. He didn't want to think about the life he'd died in and left behind, but flashes of it still appeared in his memory … memories of Ygritte, of his brothers at the wall. Those weren't memories easily forgotten, and though they were hard to remember, knowing especially he likely wouldn't relive those memories … he was glad to have them.

He may never meet Ygritte now, or serve as a black brother on the Wall. He may never swing Longclaw, or shake hands with the Old Bear. He may never tease Pip and Grenn, confide in Sam or meet Mance Rayder. That life was likely lost to him now. He would have to cherish the memories he had of it, of those moments of pure happiness he'd experienced in that prior life. It may not have been healthy to hold onto them but he couldn't help it, couldn't help thinking about the life he lived. Again he was finding it hard to process; he was sat here, in the body of a boy, when in reality he'd lived a life as a man. He was sat here with shorter hair, leaner muscles and hands that technically had never killed a man … but his mind? In his mind it was all still there, and hard to forget.

But he tried to ignore it for a few hours, as he ate and drank and spoke to his family. All were relieved he hadn't made a run for it, and he traded some good natured barbs with Robb over the idea he would have ever ran away. He ruffled Arya's hair as she told him that next time he tried to run away she'd drag him back, and consoled Sansa that no, he hadn't ran away because of her, and accepted her hug with a smile. He tried to get Rickon to eat some food, but the baby of the family hadn't had the foggiest Jon had left and so was as ever resistant to doing as he was told. Theon tried to tease him in a less than good natured fashion but the glare Jon shot him seemed to work. All in all he was glad he'd spent this time with his family, but as they passed the two hour mark he knew it was time for bed, he was near falling asleep where he sat.

"Off to bed Jon?" His F.. Uncle enquired and Jon nodded his head as he rose, whistled to Ghost and stepped out from the bench.

"Yes Father" He said with a nod, wiping his sleepy eyes as he did so, "A long ride after all"

"Aye" Eddard Stark said with a nod, "Remember to come to my solar tomorrow morning, we have much to discuss" And Jon could only nod again, he imagined this talk would be about his Mother, since he had used the revelation of his parentage as his excuse for his getaway.

"Yes Father" He said with another nod before he made his way back to his room.

He briefly considered looking over his history books or glancing inside the magical book that rested in his breast pocket, but as soon as he entered the room he knew he was on the verge of passing out. He could only close his door, undress and then fall into his feather bed before his eyes drifted shut and he was out like a light.

* * *

He dreamt of Ygritte, for how could he not? Her red hair streaming free behind her, her blue eyes sparkling as she teased him. Tears trickling down her cheeks as she shot at him, and then the peace in her expression as she had died. He remembered everything about her, and gods he missed her. He knew in this life they were unlikely to meet, never mind become what they had before. He knew he was likely to never see her again, and that ached at his heart, but he knew that was the way things had to be.

He could not join the Night's Watch, not now. What use could he be at the Wall? Sure, there were the Others to think of, but for now his family and the North had to be his priority. Strengthening them strengthened their chances against the Others. Then of course there were his selfish motives, that he would not see his family die again. So, for now at least, he knew the Night's Watch was not an option. He needed to stay here, to do good here before he even considered running to the wall. He had no idea how he was going to tell his Uncle that he'd done a 180 on his plans, but that had to be the way now. The Night's Watch was not the way forward.

His dreams continued, Ygritte dancing in front of his eyes, always a little too far from reach to grab. He dreamed of the Wall of the ice cracking off it, of the climb that had made him far better acquainted with it than most were. He dreamt of Hardhome, of the massacre he'd seen there. And he dreamed of the Others, of their white skin, crystal blue eyes, their shrieking inhumane sounds and the way their swords shattered all else upon impact. He shivered in his sleep as he thought of them, as he thought of what was coming, of what he had to stop.

 _'The Ink is Dry Jon Snow ….'_ A voice called loudly in his head, in his dreams, or was it? The voice was like gravel, but with an age to it that would be impossible. It was also a voice of wisdom, a loud voice.

And he jolted awake with a gasp … the moon was still high in the sky as he awoke. He was only awake for a few moments before sleep reclaimed him once more, the words, ancient and wise forgotten in his rest.

* * *

He awoke late the next morning, much later than usual, and he realized his meeting with his Uncle was going to be late morning now. Still, the Lord Stark hadn't specified a time and so Jon was able to bathe, to dress and wolf down some breakfast ordered to his room. He wouldn't have minded eating in the dining room once more, but no, he ate in his room, to give himself some more time before he met his Uncle, some more time for the book he'd neglected the night before.

Jon opened his now faithful inanimate companion and raked his eyes quickly over his stats and level. He could see he was only 100XP (and he was sure the XP meant experience), away from a new level. As soon as he saw that he quickly flipped over to the quests page, and smiled to himself. The first quest immediately caught his eye; enough XP to level up and some additional bonuses, perfect.

Ghost was thankfully awake when Jon walked over to his sleeping spot, and on his feet within a second. Jon grinned as his direwolf yipped to be fed and Jon shook his head, fetching some spare bacon from his breakfast tray but not handing it over immediately. No. He needed to complete this quest, and so Jon held back the food with a serious look Ghost's way; time for some training.

"Okay Ghost up" Jon said, a simple one to start. He held a piece of bacon up higher and Ghost immediately reared on his hind legs to reach it. Jon nodded, but then encouraged the move without the bacon as a motivator. On the fifth try Ghost bounced onto his back legs with no treat in sight and was rewarded with a pet and a slice of bacon for his troubles. Jon nodded, and began with some other commands.

Now his direwolf had realized that learning the tricks resulted in treats he was much quicker, and much more eager to learn. Quickly Ghost had learned to sit, roll and bark on command. Jumping took a little longer and a lot of yipping on his direwolf's part, but that was learnt as well, and in just a short forty minutes they were done. He saw the book on the desk glow in reward, and Jon leaned down to give Ghost his reward; one full sausage and another two rashers of bacon. His direwolf leapt on the feast with a bark of approval and Jon smiled down, scratching behind his companions ears before heading back to his book; well after a quick wash of his now greasy hands.

As soon as he opened the book (which was glowing once more), the familiar writing was hurried over the quest page.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Train Ghost.**

 **Reward +10 relationship with Ghost, +5 Animal Knowledge, 100XP.**

As soon as that writing faded, a new two lines of script followed, and Jon smiled; well this would make things easier.

 **Relationship with Ghost: 80/100.**

 **Animal Knowledge: 25.**

It was good to see the book was now showing him his stats updated as they increased, saving him the trouble of flicking through all of them to find the information he needed. That was a useful tool and he nodded to himself, before a grin stole over his face as the script replaced itself again.

 **Level Up!**

 **You have climbed 1 level, to Level 3!**

 **You may now add ten points to your Base Stats or 100 points to your General Skills. Chose wisely. Base Stats determine your skill in areas overall, whereas General Skills are more specific. We recommend in the early levels to add points to Base Stats. Base Stats much reach a certain level to unlock certain General Skills, and you must reach certain levels in specific Base Stats to climb higher in General Skills (i.e. you must reach 25 in your 'Charisma' Base Stat or your 'Lying' General Skill will be capped at a possible 50/100, and you must reach 40 in your 'Strength' Base Stat or your 'Mace' General Combat Skill will be capped at a possible 50/100).**

 **Add to Base Stats or General Skills?**

Jon took in that information with a nod. He supposed it made sense; to do well in General Skills your Base Stats had to be high enough. He took note of the books suggestion and decided to go with its recommendation; after all the book hadn't steered him wrong so far, wouldn't it be foolish to go against what it suggested? Jon knew he couldn't follow this book forever, always doing as it wished, but for now? When he was so new to everything? He felt it was best to go along with it.

And so, he clicked on the circled words 'Base Stats' then and the writing was once again replaced, this time by his Base Stats, which he had 10 points to add to. Hmm, he considered as he looked over them, and took his time considering, for leveling up seemed to be a hard thing to do, he didn't want to waste this one and then have to wait a while for the next one.

 **Base Stats**

 **STR: 20**

 **PER: 10**

 **END: 15**

 **CHA: 6**

 **INT: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **LUC: 6**

 **MAG: 9**

Honestly Jon was tempted to load a fair few points into the Strength category. Fighting with Robb had shown him that he still had the skills he'd picked up over the years, and he still had the mind for the skills he'd learned, but his body had not been able to keep up. He may have acted cocky after he had bested Robb, but his arms had been aching afterward, in a way that a little practice duel wouldn't have tired him out. And after riding for so long? Normally his body would have ached in response, no small amount either, but not nearly as bad as what he was feeling now. He was sore in muscles that didn't have the build he'd worked into them, and so he was tempted to dump 8 points straight into strength. He exercised some restraint however, instead placing in a modest 2. Not only because he knew that simply going for physical power was a bad idea, but also because he knew that suddenly being able to handle more and more would be met with suspicion.

His eyes glanced over the other areas then. The little hitn about unlocking other general skills and uncapping them had him putting a further 2 in charisma. Though Jon had no need to be a sweet talker, he knew that skills such as lying were essential. He may have been raised on the Eddard Stark rules of honour, but his time in the Night's Watch had shown him not everything was as cut and dry as it seemed when it came to being honourable. Sometimes ones personal honour had to be set aside. Hadn't he spoiled his own honour when swapping Mance's child for Gilly's? But that had been necessary. And so 2 points went to Charisma. Jon didn't like lying, but sometimes it was important.

He placed another 2 in agility, an area that was important no doubt for tasks to come. He'd already started making a mental list of things he needed to prevent, and he realized after finishing this he should probably write down some of the more important events he couldn't miss. The first that came to mind was Bran's fall; that had to be stopped. He wouldn't see his little brother … well cousin, crippled again. And so for that alone agility was important. He mulled on that for a moment before adding another point to agility.

3 points left. He was tempted to ignore magic and luck all together, but the book had shown him they both clearly had an important part to play. He couldn't deny magic's existence, not with where he was now, and luck was always something good to have on your side. With that he dropped one point into magic, to round it to 10, one more in luck, and then with one point left he added it to intelligence. Satisfied he checked over the stats again, clicking the numbers next to them to add to them before tapping the 'Confirm' button that had appeared at the bottom of the text. When done he checked them over once more.

 **Base Stats**

 **STR: 22**

 **PER: 10**

 **END: 15**

 **CHA: 8**

 **INT: 11**

 **AGI: 13**

 **LUC: 7**

 **MAG: 10**

Everything looked a little better now, and he nodded to himself in satisfaction. For his next level up he knew he'd need to do the same, pick base stats and round out some more skills. Get those in single digits up and add some more to perception and intelligence. But for now he was pleased with what he had, and so he closed the book before placing it back inside his breast pocket. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to keep it so close, but he didn't ignore such an instinct. If there was one thing life had taught him so far it was; do not ignore your instincts.

As he placed the book in his pocket, he looked over the desk for some parchment and then a quill. Quickly he began to scratch out some events from his old life that he would need to pay attention to now. He left some room to add to it, his quill scratching over the rough paper as he scrawled down (handwriting had never been his forte), the important things that were coming.

Bran's fall.

King comes to Winterfell.

Stop Joffrey/Sansa.

Stop Lord Stark becoming Hand.

Meet Uncle Benjen, stop him going North.

For now that was all he added, for adding anything to do with the Others or reinforcing the Night's Watch seemed far too complicated. What he had down now was complex alone! The main one he could see (that he circled quickly), that would make the biggest difference would be stopping his Uncle becoming Hand of the King. Then the Stark's wouldn't head South, war wouldn't be called and the North could be strengthened. But how on earth was he supposed to do that? He searched his mind for any reason he could give his Uncle without sounding insane, of something he could say or do … he had nothing. Short of injuring Eddard Stark, or bodily stopping him from leaving, he had nothing.

With a slightly disheartened sigh he placed the parchment in the draw in his desk, alongside the sigils that once again seemed to glow as he closed it. Perhaps he'd come up with something soon? Or the book would help? For now he had nothing, and as he glanced over at his calendar, less than three weeks now until the King arrived, it was closer to two now. Not enough time, not nearly enough time.

But he tried to rally himself as he stood to his feet, secured his weapons belt and grabbed his cloak. He had determined what he would do; level up, complete quests and let the book guide him. Jon knew that was the best way forward. The book would show him … and well if it didn't. He knew one thing for sure; he could not let Eddard Stark go South, he could not. No matter how he did it (and for now Jon had no idea how), he had to stop him.

With a sigh and something of a goal in mind Jon made his way out of the room, his usual brooding expression replacing the smiles of the night before as he made his way through the corridors and to his Uncle's solar. For now he would put aside the larger goals, and complete another quest; it was time to learn about his Mother.

* * *

As he arrived, knocked on the door, and his Uncle ushered him inside and placed a glass of watered wine in his hands, Jon felt like a little boy again. Now he wasn't worrying about the future, thinking wistfully about the past or trying to come up with schemes and plans to stop the ruin of the Stark's. For now he was simply Jon Snow, his expression eager as his Uncle sat down and Jon waited for him to start. He felt like a little boy waiting, waiting, to hear about the one topic he'd always craved to hear about; his Mother.

"Lyanna was a wonderful woman" His Uncle dove in without warning, looking down at a spot on his desk, his own glass of wine in hand, something of a sad smile on his features. "Beautiful but she didn't care about that, intelligent but not too bothered by that either, she had the wolf blood" His smile grew a little then and he met Jon's gaze, "You have a touch of it, not much mind you, but a touch that shows in your stubbornness, in your skill with a sword and your bravery"

"Lyanna had more than a touch. She had wolf's blood running through her veins. She was wild, free, refused to be cowed" He shook his head then, took a sip of his wine before continuing, "Born in the saddle many said, and fierce with a sword, fierce with one before she could even lift it properly" He continued, "But she had a gentle side. The side that loved flowers, that would comfort a little boy who'd skinned his knee, or a little girl who'd gotten mud on her dress. The kindness that was bold and beautiful, but always there" Again he met Jon's gaze, and Jon knew he was leaning in his seat, hanging on his Uncle's every word.

"She was wonderful Lyanna, I loved her so much, and my god Jon she loved you" He shook his head then, "Even though she never knew you she loved you, and I know if she had raised you she would have smothered you with love" He cleared his throat then, tears in his eyes that Jon knew reflected his own. "She loved you from the moment she saw you, and never took her eyes off you, not truly, not until she was gone"

"She sounds amazing" Jon said with no small amount of reverence in his voice. He'd always wondered about his Mother, wanted to know what she was like, who she had been, her personality … and here it was. It was fantastic to hear, but bittersweet in that he'd never been able to witness it, and had to instead rely on stories and memories of others. It was better than nothing, but hard to swallow all the same.

"She was" His Uncle said, and the pride in his voice was clear, "I remember when I was most in awe of her, most proud"

"It was the Tourney of Harrenhal, we met Howland Reed there for the first time, and he was being bullied by some squires of other Knights due to his height. Lyanna chased them away, tended to his wounds, immediately befriended him and promised him revenge" He let out a small laugh then, "We all laughed at that, I remember saying 'What do you propose to do Lya? Tell on them to their Lords?" Again he laughed, though again sadness was clear in his gaze, "Well she did in a way I suppose"

"At the tourney the next morning, she entered, I had no idea until after. Benjen found her some armor, she painted a shield in a hurry and donned a helmet. She spoke in a gruff voice so none would recognise her and entered the joust" Eddard nodded at him then as Jon was sure he looked shocked, and continued on, "She beat the Knights of all three squires, and in payment, demanded they teach their squires a lesson if they wished to have their horses and armor back" His Uncle shook his head then, almost in disbelief, and Jon knew he was smiling, "It was amazing. Then she dropped out of the lists, rode off, and only me, Benjen, Howland and Brandon knew who the Knight of the Laughing Tree was. That's what the smallfolk dubbed her, shouted the name out over the seats" He nodded again, and Jon couldn't help but let out a laugh of disbelief, but not just of disbelief, but of amazement. What a woman his Mother had been.

"That's fantastic" Jon said simply and his Uncle nodded again, before meeting Jon's gaze once more, his expression turned serious now.

"That was where your Mother first met your Father, I later found out" His expression was more somber now as he spoke, "Aerys was unhappy about the Knight of the Laughing Tree, believed it to be an assassin or a ploy, gods he saw plots in everything. And so he ordered his Kingsguard find her. I later found out it was Rhaegar who found her first, met her, spoke to her, admired her" He paused then, thinking for a moment. "Many people think that when Rhaegar crowned Lyanna Queen of Love and Beauty, in the act that sparked the first signs of war, it was random, done for her beauty, her looks, but no. It was because of what she'd done, in standing up to those squires, in being strong and brave and fierce. That was why he did it" His Uncle nodded again then, his expression one of contemplation.

"I think they fell in love there and then, truly" A small sigh left his lips, "The war started that day, not just because of Aery's paranoia, or Robert's jealousy, no" He shook his head, "It was because from that day your Mother and Father could not bear to be apart, and on that day they fell in love. And from that came you, Jon. And no matter what happened as a result of their love, she would never have regretted it I'm sure, because it gave her you. You, who she only knew for a moment, but still loved above anyone else"

When his Uncle met his gaze next it was full of tears, and Jon again knew he was the same. In fact, his tears had fallen over, to trickle down his cheeks, and when his Uncle rounded the table and pulled him into a gruff hug Jon accepted it with a small sob, that quickly turned into several, to which his Uncle didn't follow, but Jon could tell from his shaking that he was crying too.

And for a moment his Uncle held him as he cried. Cried over the Mother he had never known, but so wished he had.

* * *

They parted several minutes later, and Jon ducked his head to wipe his eyes, clear his throat and gain some composure. Hearing about his Mother … it had got to him more than he had thought it would. Yes, he'd imagined he'd get upset, but not to such an extent. But it wasn't just hearing about his Mother that had done it. It was hearing about how loved he had been, even though she hadn't known him. It was hearing about how his Mother and Father had loved one another, that he truly was a product of love. And so as he wiped his eyes he nodded to himself, almost in reassurance; that it was okay to cry after such a story, that it was normal to get emotional after learning of his Mother, and his Father.

It took him several more minutes and several sips of wine before he sat back down, his eyes drying, his Uncle now composed and waiting for him. He smiled at his nephew, and Jon smiled back, he wanted to hear more, so much more. He didn't care if it made him weep again, he wanted to hear everything.

"Now, Jon, I'm happy to tell you more stories, gods knows you deserve them after all this time" His Uncle paused then, took a sip of wine and then met his gaze, "But I think first we must discuss something in light of what you know, something important" Jon hesitated then before nodding; he wanted to know more, but he knew his Uncle must be serious if he felt something warranted discussion, and so Jon nodded, and took another sip of his wine as his Uncle began to speak.

His Uncle seemed to steel himself for a moment before continuing, "I know you have asked me to join the Night's Watch, and I understand if that is still what you want, you have an Uncle there and I think you could do well there. You may know you're true born, but to the world you're still a bastard" His Uncle paused then, "I'm sorry you've been branded with that, but it kept you safe, I do not regret you living with that, for the alternative would have been your death"

"I understand" Jon said simply, and his Uncle nodded, apparently pleased Jon wasn't mad over the status he'd been stuck with since birth, when it wasn't even true.

"So, the Night's Watch is still an option, but now that Lady Stark knows who you are, you have other options too" His Uncle held up a hand as Jon went to speak and shook his head, pausing him.

"You may want to settle a keep near Winterfell, form a cadet branch. I have a few castle's you could occupy. Moat Cailin would be the largest and further away, but a good settlement. Or you could take a smaller castle closer to home, rebuild it, become a Lord" His Uncle said with a nod, "Or if you wish to be further away, stride out into the world I could find you a settlement near Greywater Watch, Moat Cailin would be good again in this case. Howland Reed knows who you are, loved your Mother and would see you protected. The marsh lands are harsh but you would adapt"

"If you don't wish for your own keep I could find you a good position here at Winterfell. A Master of something"

"Or there is a fourth option" He said with a pause before carrying on. "I've been considering this for a while now, with Robb, and I think it would be good for you to go too. It is traditional when a boy of a noble family comes of age to take a tour abroad. I was raised in the Eyrie, but Jon Arryn still sent me and Robert to Bravos for three weeks" He smiled then, wistfully it seemed, "It was glorious"

"A tour?" Jon interrupted then. "As in a tour of lands East?" He asked, no shortage of curiosity in his voice.

"Aye" Eddard said with a nod, "I'd fund a tour East, to the Free Cities perhaps? Or the Summer Isles?" He nodded again, "I wanted to send Robb and always considered you as well. The two of you could go together. Say for a six month trip? That's a traditional length. You could explore before settling home and then making a choice about your future"

Jon's mind was racing with possibilities now. He knew joining the Night's Watch was no longer an option, at least not yet, he needed to be in the North to make the necessary changes to come, and now he had that option. He could remain in Winterfell, in the center of things, or he could find his own keep, set up a base. His mind was thinking strategically about what was best for his plans, but at the back of his mind his thoughts strayed, to simply what he wanted.

To be a Lord … once he had never dreamed of such a privilege. To have command of his own castle, to be loyal to Robb, to answer his call when needed. When he was young it was all he had ever wanted. And yet … when Stannis Baratheon had offered him the chance, in the life gone now he'd turned it down. But there wasn't the moral issue anymore, of leaving the Night's Watch, abandoning his duty, of taking Winterfell when it had never been his. Now he could have such a thing without any guilt, without any worry. It seemed too good to be true … He almost wanted to say yes immediately, to be a Lord here and now, but then his mind strayed to the fourth option.

A tour abroad … a temporary thing yes, and though he was drawn to the idea of travel, of gallivanting about new places, his mind went to the book; the maps he had yet to unlock, the quests for Valyrian Steel that could only be completed east. This was his chance! His chance to find Blackfyre! To see Valyria perhaps, Bravos surely. This was his chance to expand his knowledge, to learn more, perhaps complete more quests. Surely if his goal was to level up, to unlock as much of the book as possible this was the route he had to take? And with Robb by his side? To watch his back? It would be difficult to keep things from Robb, but having him along could only be a bonus, to bond and to watch each others back when necessary.

Yes, part of him wanted to go simply to see the amazing sights he'd heard about, but the logical part of him, the part of him tied to the book in his pocket, it almost urged him to go on the tour, to see new lands, explore new things, gain knowledge and see the home of his ancestors. Surely this was what he had to do? Surely this was the way forward?

But then it dawned on him … abroad? With the King arriving in a fortnight? He felt himself deflate. It wasn't a possibility. He had too much to do here, to change here. He opened his mouth then, to refuse the offer, before his mind caught on a thought, and a smile came to his face.

He could take the tour, providing he found a way to keep his Uncle up North. If he managed to keep Eddard Stark in Winterfell then he could take the tour without worrying. He could discover more, he could learn more and unlock more of this book, assured the Stark's were somewhat safe and sound tucked up North. If his Uncle remained in Winterfell then Jon had more time, more time to strengthen the North, to find a way to defeat the Other's, to stop the War of the Dawn. And so he nodded to himself. This was his path forward now, he could see that clear as day, and the clarity made him feel confident, sure of himself in a way he hadn't felt since coming back.

He knew what he needed to do.

"I'll take the tour" He said with a smile, and he was met with an answering smile from his Uncle then, but he didn't take pause, "But first I have some … unfinished business here, my studies and training and all that, could we hold off on it for a few months?" He asked, pausing then, almost holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Of course Jon" His Uncle said simply, "I'll need time to prepare the ship and you and Robb need to plan where you'll go" He nodded then, "I'd say in three months you can set sail"

Jon smiled again then and nodded once more; he could make this work, he would make this work. This was his plan now. Stop his Uncle going South to an eventual death in King's Landing, keep the Starks in Winterfell and then head abroad, see Valyria, find BlackFyre, level up and gain more skills and stats, and then, and only then could he change things for good. To stop the Other's, to strengthen the North, to ensure the pack never broke up. It would be hard, extremely hard, for the first hurdle was the biggest one … but if he got over that, if he found a way for his Uncle to stay, then perhaps this new life could far surpass his old one.

"Aye, sounds perfect"

* * *

so, thoughts?

I hope you enjoyed it! I know the timescale of these chapters is a bit weird, but I want the start to be slow, to set everything up before Jon makes his way into the big wide world!

Be assured there is a lot of cool stuff coming! This story will normally always be Jon's POV (but we do get exceptions like Robb), and Jon is going to see a lot of cool stuff. Some interesting quests will be coming his way, and I'm so excited with the stuff I have planned out!

I do hope you enjoyed this, and I have just a few things to cover before wrapping up.

\- There will be a romance element to his story, just not yet. I have not decided who Jon will be with 100% (but I am leaning towards someone).

\- Do not fear that this will be a traditional 'Jon goes for the Iron Throne' fic. Jon is fairly canon in this story, i.e. he doesn't want power really, though the idea of it does excite him (tell me one teenage boy who wouldn't be excited about being in charge of everyone?!). Still this won't be a normal 'Jon goes for the Throne' fic.

\- Robb will be coming into the story a lot more in future chapters.

\- A lot of people have asked me what the title means in terms of the story. Will Jon change things? Can he even change things? Well ... read on and find out! Mwhahaha.

anyways, I do hope you enjoyed, and please review if you did. I'm not a person to whine for reviews but I do love them! feed me reviews, feeeeed me power! Also please follow/fav to stay updated. next GOT story update will be Turning Back - go check that one out if you haven't already and love Jon/Time Travel fics. Anywho, again I hope you enjoyed and see ya soon!


End file.
